Cupido
by Helado De Chicle
Summary: Mordecai con su natural talento para hacerse de enemigos, ha conseguido desatar la furia de un ser mítico: Cupido quien con su ira traerá el caos al parque. La pregunta es ¿Quién recibirá una de sus flechas?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Regular show pertenecen a JGQuinte, si fueran míos no seria una serie apta para niños jejejeje. En cuanto a Cupido, ese si me lo saque de la manga**.**

**Advertencias**: Bien tenemos dos personajes femeninos y muchos más masculinos. Así que para emparejarlos, ustedes se imaginaran que en algún momento este fic contendrá Slash. ¿Cuánto? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? Y sobre todo ¿Quiénes? jejeje bueno, eso será lo divertido. Si no te gusta este genero, deja de leer

Otra advertencia. Es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic en forma, así que les ruego me tengan paciencia y sepan perdonarme cualquier error. Si alguna alma buena desea betearme en forma se los agradecería mucho.

Bien creo que esto todo Espero que os guste.

Ahh casi se me olvidaba, el poemilla va a ritmo de la canción Come Little Children (les dejo el link w w w . you /watch?v=hjrnOEMD2ds) cuya letra no tiene nada que ver. Solo que cuando lo escribí me sirvió de inspiración.

* * *

Capitulo 1 La Fuente

Ven conmigo mi pequeño y dulce cupido

Por esta moneda te lo pido

Por favor escucha mi dolor

Destroza mi pecho herido

Arráncame el corazón

Encuentra esta noche a mi amor perdido

Entrégaselo por favor

Y cuando lo acerque al suyo malherido

Atraviésanos con tu dardo a los dos

Felices nos devorara la obscuridad

Juntos cesaran nuestros latidos

Juntos por toda la eternidad

Ven conmigo mi pequeño y dulce cupido

Por esta moneda te lo pido

Por favor escucha mi dolor

Las miradas chocaron con feroz intensidad. El ceño fruncido, las mandíbulas tensas, las pupilas dilatas. Todo en sus rostros tensos reflejaba la concentración y la entrega absoluta en el que estaban envueltos.

— ¿Estás listo Mordecai?— pregunto el mapache que mantenía tensa la mano sobre la llave.

—Nunca he estado mas listo Rigby— contesto el arrendajo.

—mmmh mmmh—

—mmmh mmmh—

—mmmh mmmh—

—mmmh mmmh—

Rigby abrió la llave, un sonido sordo se escucho a lo largo de la tubería, ambos entrecerraron los ojos y se cubrieron con los brazos anticipando el agua sobre sus cabezas. Pero al final de unos segundos solo un pequeño chorro de agua salió de la boca del angelito de mármol.

¡Oooooooohhhhh¡— Ese sonido se propago por el aire. Era su grito de guerra, su himno a la victoria.

—Perfecto mapache. Te lo dije, te dije que en esta ocasión si funcionaria— comento entusiasmado Mordecai.

—Bueno, después de cinco intentos y de mojarnos en cada uno de ellos, ya era justo, no crees— respondió alegremente Rigby.

—Wow mira Rigby que bien nos quedó—

—Si amigo quedo fabuloso—

Ambos contemplaron la diminuta fuente de mármol que habían instalado durante toda la mañana justo frente a la casa.

—Si los planes para esta noche, nos resultan igual de bien de como nos quedo colocar esta fuente, la fiesta va a ser todo un éxito hermano—le dijo Mordecai.

—Si tienes razón esa fiesta va a ser de antología viejo. Le tendrán que dar un record Guiness. Aun no me puedo creer que Benson haya aceptado— respondió Rigby con una sonrisa de lado.

—Jejeje tienes razón bro, yo tampoco me creo aun que con solo convencer a Pops, Benson simplemente no se negaría. Oyes, ¿Porque no se nos había ocurrido antes?

—Hey tienes razón Mordecai, después de todo Benson no se puede negar. Pops es su jefe.

Estando tan absortos en la charla, ninguno de los dos se percató que el aludió se acercaba.

— ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?— les inquirió Benson con tono autoritario.

—Ya terminamos de poner la fuente Benson— respondió Mordecai.

Benson se acercó para inspeccionar el trabajo. La fuente era de mármol blanco finamente tallado. Una simple y elegante columna se erguía en el centro y en su cúspide había un hermoso querubín cuyo rostro estaba enmarcado por frondosos rizos. Se sostenía en un pie, como la más delicada de las bailarinas de ballet. Una vaporosa tela cubría las partes más básicas, sus pequeñas y graciosas manos sostenían con decisión un arco y una flecha la cual atravesaba dos corazones alados. Era una escultura hermosa, una verdadera obra de arte.

Benson estudio la fuente, la observo concienzudamente y de inmediato noto lo que hacía falta. — ¿Y la placa? – pregunto.

— ¿Cuál placa?— respondió Rigby con cara de inocente.

— ¡La placa de bronce que va justo debajo del ángel!— bramo Benson.

Al notar, como su jefe comenzaba a ponerse rojo, Rigby respondió con un aire de fingida inocencia – ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a ésta placa?— pregunto mientras sacaba el metálico objeto de sus bolsillos.

— ¡Dame eso!— Respondió Benson; al tiempo que se la arrebataba de las manos. Momentos después, armado con un desarmador y tornillos, el mismo la coloco en su sitio.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, observó la fuente y sonrió satisfecho. Habían pocas cosas en su vida que lo hacían sonreír sinceramente y el trabajo bien hecho era una de esas pocas excepciones. –Bien, buen trabajo, pero es mejor que se apresuren hay mucho por hacer todavía –les recordó Benson.

¿Oyes Benson, que diablos significa ese cursi poema en la placa?—pregunto Rigby.

Benson alzó una ceja – ¿Acaso no lo sabes?—pregunto irónico.

Al ver que ambos negaron con la cabeza, se dispuso a explicar solemnemente.

—Bien, desde hace más casi un siglo la familia Maellard celebraban un baile en vísperas del día de San Valentín con el objeto de darle la bienvenida a cupido. Año tras año colocaban esta fuente y acostumbraban arrojar monedas en ella con la esperanza de conseguir pareja. Pero eso deberían saberlo ustedes mejor que yo— dijo al tiempo en que comenzaba a subir el tono de su voz —Después de todo fueron ustedes los que convencieron a Pops de retomar las viejas tradiciones familiares.

Los dos amigos rieron nerviosamente.

—Oyes viejo; así como lo dices suena como si solo nos interesara la fiesta— comento Mordecai inocentemente.

—Si suena como si a TI no te interesaran las viejas tradiciones de los Maellard — agrego Rigby con aire solemne.

Benson solo entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños— Es mejor que se apresuren. Gracias a ustedes hay mucho por hacer— dio media vuelta y se alejó de muy mal humor.

Vaya esa historia es muy interesante, no lo crees Rigby— pregunto Mordecai a su compañero.

Son puras tonterías— dijo Rigby – lo importante es que vamos a tener fiesta hoy en la noche viejo.

—Si es la oportunidad perfecta para declarármele a Margaret— Añadió Mordecai con aire soñador.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? no me digas que piensas invitarla.

—De hecho ya la invite y me dijo que si va a venir. ¿No lo ves hermano?, es la ocasión perfecta. La traeré a la fuente, le contare sobre su historia y juntos arrojaremos una moneda. Después le diré que cupido me ha flechado y que solo tengo ojos para ella. Será perfecto no lo crees hermano, es posible que hasta me deje darle un beso.

—Aaagggh— dijo Rigby con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño —No lo sé hermano se me hace excesivamente cursi y ñoño. Además yo pese que solo nos dedicaríamos a divertirnos en grande esta noche viejo.

—Claro que nos vamos a divertir, no seas tonto. Además Margaret me dijo que va a venir con Eileen para que te haga compañía.

—AAAGGGGGHHH ¿QUE? ESO SI QUE NO— Protesto el mapache con todas sus fuerzas.

El método comprobable, infalible y sumamente eficaz para calmar a Rigby fue rápidamente aplicado eficientemente por parte de Mordecai. El golpe, como siempre, lo saco de concentración.

—HEEEY— protesto mientras se sobaba el brazo.

— ¿No sé de qué te quejas?— lo reprendió su amigo— No te estoy diciendo que sean novios o algo así. Simplemente creo que deberías conocerla mejor. Margaret me ha dicho que es una excelente amiga, que es muy dulce y detallista; y por si fuera poco le gustan los mismos videojuegos que a ti. Solo platica con ella ¿quieres? ¿No veo cuál es tu problema? Igual y descubres que te agrada.

Rigby aún se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos.

En ese momento Pops asomo su enorme cabeza por una de las ventanas del segundo piso —Hey Mordecai querido amigo, Margart te habla por teléfono.

—¡¿Margaret?¡ Voy enseguida Pops— dijo Mordecai que dio media vuelta y corrió al interior de la casa.

Rigby se quedó ahí, solo, parado frente a la fuente durante algunos minutos, meditando las palabras de su amigo.

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sé que tal vez comenzó un poco lento, pero en el próximo capitulo las cosas se van a poner interesantes jejeje De antemano gracias por leer. _


	2. La Fiesta

Capitulo dos. La fiesta

La Mansión Maellard estaba de fiesta esa noche, una gran cantidad de personas se encontraban reunidas bailando y divirtiéndose con la música a todo volumen. En la sala había una mesa con bebidas y algunas bandejas con los pocos bocadillos que quedaban. Rigby se sentía satisfecho al ver que su idea fue la correcta. Había invitado a los centauros los cuales aceptaron encantados al recordad la última vez que habían estado ahí cuando Peter Party estallo. Ellos eran los que hacían el ambiente en la fiesta con su alocado estilo de celebración. Algo, relacionado a su parte equina, les otorgaba una naturaleza salvaje para las fiestas, pero a diferencia de sus primos los unicornios, conservaban el lado humano que los dotaba de conciencia, creando así a los perfectos juerguistas, divertidos, pero sin ser unos completos animales. Como habían anticipado Mordecai y Rigby la fiesta era todo un éxito.

Ambos amigos estaban cerca de la mesa sirviéndose una bebida. Mordecai observo a Skips y a Benson carcajeándose animadamente con Pops mientras los tres en la sala compartían unas sodas. Se alegró de ver la escena. Hace no más de tres horas las cosas no pintaban tan optimistas. La situación se había tornado tan tensa, que por unos minutos sospecho que la fiesta no se llevaría a cabo después de todo.

Unas horas atrás esa misma tarde, lo más distinguido de la sociedad se dio cita en el evento que se llevó a cabo en la casa del parque de los Maellards. Un grupo de ricachones estirados amigos del Sr. Maellard habían acudido con sus mejores galas a la codearse con la "Crem de la Crem" de la "High Society". Convivían bajo sus estrictas y anticuadas normas de etiqueta. Las Damas mostraban sus falsas sonrisas, producto de los mejores cirujanos plásticos de Miami y los caballeros mostraban orgullosos sus elegantes trajes ante la prensa, con la plena seguridad de ver sus rostros al día siguiente en la sección de cultura y sociedad del periódico local.

Una vez que la prensa y los fotógrafos se marcharon, toda esa gente anticuada se esfumo como por arte de magia. El señor Maellard había recibido un gran número de felicitaciones y halagos por el evento. Por un momento parecía satisfecho por el trabajo de todos.

Fue por ello que Mordecai y Rigby se sorprendieron cuando, a punto de marcharse Mr. Maellard, las cosas cambiaron abruptamente.

Benson los envió por la limosina de su jefe y para cuando llegaron con ella fueron testigos de la regañisa que este le ponía a Benson.

—¡Como es posible que no encuentres a mi hijo Menson¡ ¡¿Ya lo búscate bien?¡— decía furioso Maellard con el ceño fruncido y su voz chillona.

Benson permaneció estoico—Así es Señor Maellard, lo he buscado por toda la casa, pero no he hallado a Pops, señor.

— ¡No es posible que simplemente se haya esfumado!—replico el Señor Maellard molesto— Estaba aquí conmigo, despidiendo a los invitados, hace solo unos momentos.

Benson respiro profundamente y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol mantuvo la calma.

El Sr. Maellard observo hacia el interior del parque tratando de encontrar a su hijo. Momento que aprovecho Mordecai para decirle a Rigby en voz baja que tenían que encontrar a Pops. Dieron media vuelta dispuestos a salir en su búsqueda pero Benson le sujeto discretamente el brazo y sin que su jefe lo notara negó ligeramente la cabeza.

Maellards volvió a centrar la atención en su empleado y entrecerró los ojos mientras lo estudiaba concienzudamente — ¿Estas seguro que no lo encontraste Benson? — pregunto Maellard desconfiado

Benson sabía reconocer cuando su jefe hablaba en serio por la manera en la que se refería a él con su nombre correcto; aun así no titubeo ante el escrutinio de su superior— Señor lo he buscado por todos lados.

El silencio reino por durante unos segundos creando una atmosfera tensa y sofocante.

Maellard lo fulmino con la mirada— Bien solo dile que quiero hablar seriamente con el, me has entendido.

Benson respondió más serio de lo habitual— Cuando él decida aparecer, así lo hare Señor.

Mordecai creyó ver un duelo de miradas entre ambos hombres y pensó que era producto de su imaginación a causa de lo tenso de la situación. Imagino también que bajo la servicial respuesta de Benson había una intensión claramente retadora impropia del mismo Benson con su jefe.

Sin más que decir el señor Maellard abordo su lujosa limousine y se marchó a toda prisa de ahí.

Para esos momentos Skips ya había aparecido en escena.

—Bien, voy a decirles a Pops que ya puede bajar del ático— Dijo el yeti mientras se marchaba nuevamente dando pequeños saltitos

Mordecai intuyo que tal vez el plan de la fiesta se vendría abajo. Creyó prudente mantenerse en silencio con el propósito de evitar despertar la ira de su jefe.

Claro fue Rigby el que hablo primero.

— ¿Estas bien Benson?—pregunto.

El aludido dio la vuelta encarándolos hecho una furia, tenía las manos crispadas y el rostro se le asemejaba a la señal de alto de un semáforo. Por un instante pereció que volcaría todo su enojo sobre ellos, pero después de medio segundo se relajó, bajo los hombros y volvió a su color habital— Si, estoy bien— respondió irónico— Más les vale que la fiesta valga la pena después de todo o estarán despedidos— dijo sin ánimo alguno, restándole intención a su amenaza. Después dio media vuelta y se marchó rumbo a la casa.

Una hora después ya estaba toda esa gente en la Mansión disfrutando de la verdadera fiesta.

Así que viendo nuevamente a sus tres amigos en la sala riéndose despreocupadamente le dio a Mordecai la sensación de que todo iría bien. Era algo raro la forma en que estimaba a ese grupo de gente que ahora llamaba amigos. Incluso a Benson, con el que; siendo su superior, habían tenido muchos roces. Pero entre ellos existía un lazo más fuerte que simplemente una relación laboral.

Sabía que podía contar con ellos de forma incondicional pues todos y cada uno de ellos se lo habían demostrado en el pasado; cuando de forma involuntaria o conscientemente voluntaria, se había metido en líos junto con Rigby. De una forma extraña y bizarra, más allá de las diferencias y de los conflictos, esa gente era su familia.

—¡Hey Mordecai mira a Muscle Man y High Five Ghost¡ — dijo Rigby alegremente llamando su atención mientras le daba un codazo.

Mordecai observo a su amigo antes que a la escena que este le estaba mostrando. Se veía realmente alegre. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos, ese brillo que aparecía en el cuándo algo lo sorprendía o lo animaba. Era curioso como las cosas más simples, como un videojuego, un anuncio en el televisor o una canción estruendosa hacían iluminar el rostro de su amigo. Rigby era algo más que su amigo o su hermano. Mordecai creía que el cariño fraterno que sentía por Rigby era realmente especial. Se atrevería a decir que si fuera realmente su hermano de sangre, no lo querría más de lo que ya lo quería.

—Vamos a la cocina a ver lo que están haciendo hermano— le dijo nuevamente Rigby mientras jalaba de el de un brazo.

Mordecai se dejó llevar y ambos entraron a la cocina. Ahí encontraron a una multitud coreando a Muscle Man y High Five Ghost. Ambos competían a duelo con un par de centauros en una carrera de beber sodas y aplastarlas con la cabeza. El fantasma era mas rápido bebiéndolas, pero para aplastarlas Muscleman era el Rey. Después de angustiosos segundos y por un rango muy estrecho Muscleman Y HFG vencieron a sus oponentes.

Muscle Man se subió a la mesa como acto de celebración, se quito la camisa dejando al descubierto su generoso abdomen y con rápidos movimientos circulares la hacía girar al ritmo de la ovación de la muchedumbre reunida. Los centauros, primero perplejos, aceptaron animadamente la derrota reconociendo a los ganadores en medio del escándalo.

Finalmente Mordecai y Rigby se acercaron a ellos para felicitarlos. En medio de tal efusiva ovación Mordecai se preguntó si Muscle Man no desearía que su novia estuviera en esos momentos celebrando a su lado.

—¿Hey viejo invitaste a Starla a la fiesta?— pregunto Mordecai.

—Starla es asunto viejo bro. Termine con ella hace mucho tiempo—contesto Muscle Man sin rastro de preocupación con la misma naturalidad con la que aceptaría comerse diez órdenes de alitas picantes de un sola sentada.

Mordecai quedo perplejo. Después de lo que había tenido que hacer para que ella volviera con el llego a imaginar que ambos se casarían, serian felices y tendrían tres horrendos hijos como los de Shrek y Fiona.

—Pero si sigues interesado en ella puedo conseguirte una cita viejo— añadió Muscle Man con la más maliciosa de sus sonrisas

Con solo escuchar la idea a Mordecai se le revolvió el estomago. Ni aunque lo amenazaran con cortarle los testículos con un cúter oxidado volvería a salir con Starla.

La ira comenzó a correr con furia por sus venas inundando su cabeza y Rigby que lo conocía perfectamente lo saco rápidamente de la cocina.

—Jajaja ya vez te lo dije, no valía la pena ayudar a Muscle Man con su chica. Y pensar que saliste con ella durante una semana y ¡hasta la besaste bro! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA— Rigby le dijo burlonamente en su cara.

Mordecai gruño colérico y golpeo fuertemente a Rigby en el brazo.

—HAAYY, me dolió— protesto Rigby – Bien espero que eso te haya hecho sentir mejor—añadió el mapache en un tono más reconciliatorio.

Mordecai estuvo a punto de propinarle más puñetazos cuando se percato de la verdadera intención de su amigo. Lo había sacado de la cocina y lo había provocado para que descargara su furia en el. De otra forma hubiese seguido molesto por el resto de la noche y se habría arruinado el mismo la diversión.

Contemplo a su amigo que seguía sobándose— Eres un tonto mapache.

Rigby rio nerviosamente— Eso ya lo se.

Se quedaron observándose directamente a los ojos por un segundo. En algunos momentos, así como ese, los dos podían conectarse a un grado realmente profundo. Era como si se sintonizaran en una sola línea de pensamiento, como si fueran parte de una sola entidad.

Claro esa conexión mística solo duro un instante ya que alguien desvió la atención de Mordecai.

Por la puerta entraron Margaret y Eileen. Mordeaci se quedó boquiabierto con solo ver a la cardenal, traía unos jeans muy ajustados; unas botas altas de cuero que le llegaban mas arriba de las rodillas y un top negro que hacia resaltar todos sus atributos mientras que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen plano. Aunque su rostro lucia acongojado, se veía realmente espectacular.

Mordecai corrió hacia ellas olvidándose por completo de Rigby.― ¡Hola chicas¡― saludo― Me alegro mucho de verlas. Sobre todo a ti Margaret después de que me comentaste, a medio día, del problema que tuviste con tu novio.

Ex novio― aclaro Margaret― Después de cómo se comportó hoy, como un auténtico cretino, no pienso volver a hablar con el en toda mi vida ― dijo Margaret levantando ligeramente la barbilla.

Mordecai mostro su mejor cara de consternación —Lamento que la hayas pasado mal― dijo afligido aunque por dentro estaba eufórico.

Gracia Mordecai es muy lindo de tu parte― dijo ella― aunque en realidad si vine fue porque Eileen me convenció en venir. Después de toda la discusión que tuve con Mike, no tenía ánimos de salir.

Eileen estaba junto a su amiga sosteniéndola de un brazo en señal de apoyo – Opino que, si no venias a la fiesta, como te lo intento prohibir el tonto de Mike y te hubieses quedado en casa como quería, al final él se habría salido con la suya.

En ese momento Mordecai sintió que sería capaz de besar a la pequeña Eileen por convencer a Margaret de venir a la fiesta. Mentalmente se aseguraría de que Rigby le prestara un poco de atención como pago. Margaret tenía razón al decir que Eillen era una increíble amiga.

Margaret dio un suspiro –Aun no puedo creer lo pesado que se puso Mike al enterarse que quería asistir a su fiesta. Fue como si se transformara en otro, lo desconocí completamente… o tal vez finalmente se mostro como lo que es realmente: un macho tonto y posesivo que pensó que podía darme ordenes como si fuese su sirvienta. Es un auténtico patán.

No te preocupes y no pienses más en ello— Eileen la reconforto― Es un idiota, que obviamente no te conoce ni la mitad, si pensó que eso iba a funcionar contigo.

Ambas rieron en complicidad.

—Debió ser un auténtico loser— añadió Mordecai irritado.

—Si tienes razón. Aun me pregunto como me fije en el —dijo Margaret— era obeso y desagradable. En realidad nunca me han gustado los rubios. Menos aun con el cabello rizado.

Mordecai se lo imagino como un verdadero adefesio nada comparado con el ―Oigan chicas ¿Quieren algo de beber?

―Eso seria estupendo― respondieron ambas

―Bien, le traeré algo refrescante y buscare a Rigby, ok.

El rostro de Eileen se ilumino.

Una vez que ese hubo marchado, Eileen no puedo evitar discrepara con Margaret― Bueno, en realidad Mike no es obeso, no siquiera es algo gordo; mas bien es fornido ¿No crees Margaret?

Margaret frunció el seño―En realidad ahora lo veo horrible. Es en serio, no entiendo como le hice caso en primer lugar. Era antipático e insoportable. Lo bueno es que ya no soy su novia y que me encuentro rodada de gente que en verdad estimo. Gracias Eileen, has sido muy buena amiga.

―Jejeje no debería de agradecerme tanto, después de todo tengo mis motivos para estar aquí.

Ambas volvieron a reír juntas.

Mordecai encontró a Rigby junto a la mesa de las bebidas. Pensó que estaría enfado por dejarlo solo, pero en realidad solo estaba pensativo.

―Hey Rigby trae unas sodas hermano, vamos con las chicas.

―Está bien― el mapache tomo un par de latas de refresco y se dirigió con Eileen.

Por uno momento Mordecai no lo pudo creer. No solo fue sin que fuera forzado, sino que durante la siguiente hora fue amable con ella. Eileen por su parte se veía muy entusiasmada por el cambio de actitud de Rigby quien generalmente se mostraba huraño con ella. Como se lo había dicho Mordecai, Rigby y ella tenían gustos similares en cuestión de videojuegos y música. Parecía que estaban disfrutando de una conversación muy amena.

Más sin embargo Mordecai, en contradicción con lo que había esperado, no se sentía del todo a gusto. Había algo que parecía no cuadrar con la forma de ser de su amigo. Tras esa fachada amigable que mostraba a Eileen parecía que escondía algo. Algo en sus ojos delataban otra cosa y no saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que tramaba Rigby parecía incomodarlo. Intento despegar de su mente ese molesto pensamiento, después de todo tenia mejores cosas en que pensar.

Margaret se paso la siguiente hora desahogándose con Mordecai. Le conto con lujo de detalles como se había desmoronado su relación un Mike. Paso de ser un encantador caballero a descubrirse como lo que realmente era, un tío egoísta, machista y aprovechado. Ella sospechaba que Mike había robado en un par de ocasiones las propinas que ella y Eileen habían ganado durante un día de trabajo. No solo era un patán narcisista; sino que por la forma en que ella lo describía, el tipo era más feo que esa foto que Muscleman decía que era su Mami, pero que en realidad era la foto de su culo.

Con cada palabra de Margaret la indignación de Mordecai aumentaba ¿Cómo era posible que se fijara en tipos tan nefastos, como el imbécil de Mike, pero que no se fijara en él? En una parte obscura de su ser, a Mordecai le molestaba mucho que a él simplemente le ignorara. Gran parte de la obsesión que tenia por esa chica radicaba en la falta de interés que ella le mostraba. Jamás lo reconocería abiertamente, pero eso lastimaba su orgullo enormemente. Tal vez esa era la misma razón por la que cuando esta cerca de ella no podía evitar actuar como un niño. Tenia que dejar de actuar de esa manera, era hora de comportarse como un verdadero hombre.

Justo cuando el reloj dio las 12:00 de la noche y fue oficial que era 14 de febrero, Mordecai con el corazón en la mano puso en marcha su plan. Se asomo por la ventana para ver la fuente y cerciorarse de que no habría nadie que lo interrumpiera al llevar a Margaret ahí.

Fue cuando lo vio, un hombre obeso como de 30 años, rubio y de pelo rizado. Unos cuantos vellos ridículos formaban el bigote, acné por toda la cara con doble papada, barriga abundante. Más velludo y feo que King Kong en rubio y para rematar el cuadro dantesco; semidesnudo. Se encontraba dentro de la fuente recogiendo sin descaro las monedas que habían sido arrojadas en ella y mostrando en alto todo el culo cada que se agachaba para recogerlas.

Mordecai sintió que la ira le inundaba. Su visión se torno roja y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la Mansión hecho una furia. Sacaría al imbécil del ex novio de Margaret a patadas de ahí.

* * *

Hola de antemano agradezco a todos por leer el primer capítulo En especial a** NekoNekoMimi, Colored Sky y a prowlgirl **por regalarme los primeros rw y esperar pacientement la continuación. =) GRACIAS


	3. BANG BANG

**Nota de autora:**

Las cosas pueden cambiar abruptamente en un pestañeo si no tenemos la cabeza lo suficientemente fría y nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos. El capitulo puede ser un buen ejemplo de ello.

Espero que les guste.

**Muchas gracias también a todos aquellos que han gastado parte de su preciado tiempo en leer esta historia, y muy especialmente a NekoNekoMimi, Colored Sky, Prowlgirl, hotekeu-chan y a Loreny15 porque sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes son de JG Quintel, yo solo me divierto dándoles una vida más romántica jejejejeje

* * *

**Capítulo 3 BANG BANG**

Rigby descubrió que después de todo Mordecai tenía razón. Eileen no era tan desagradable después de todo, por lo menos no se la pasaba hablando tonterías sentimentales o del último grito de la moda, como solían hacer muchas chicas; en cambio era simpática, le gustaban los videojuegos y era mas que obvio que tenia un gusto exquisito para los hombres.

Así que, aunque jamás reconocería delante Mordecai, la estaba pasando muy bien. Una parte de si mismo se dijo con tristeza que tendría que acostumbrarse a ello. Por primera vez desde que habían conocido a las chicas parecía que Mordecai por fin tendría una oportunidad con Margaret. Debería sentirse feliz por su amigo, pero no era así. Le molestaba que Mordecai simplemente lo ignorara olímpicamente, tal como había ocurrido hace unos minutos cuando ellas llegaron, o como sucedió al medio día cuando lo dejo solo para salir corriendo a atender el teléfono; o como tantas y tantas otras veces antes. El y Mordecai siempre habían sido muy unidos, como hermanos, mas que hermanos, pero si Mordecai conseguía su objetivo y conquistaba a Margaret, el simplemente pasaría a la historia. Ya no mas tardes de videojuegos y pizza, o de haraganear en el parque juntos. Todo eso se iría a la mierda.

Pero aún tenía un as bajo la mano. Si Mordecai seguía empeñado en dejarlo solo, se llevaría un chasco; él lo abandonaría primero. Después de todo el sí tenia mas posibilidades de hacerse de un a novia. Saldría con Eillen solo para probarle a Mordecai que el sí tenía suerte con las chicas y que al final el único en quedarse solo sería el ave.

Poco después de la media noche vio a Mordecai pararse y acercarse a la ventana. Obviamente estaba asegurándose de que nadie lo fuera a interrumpir en la fuente. Pero de repente observo como su semblante cambio totalmente. A Mordecai se le desencajo el rostro y salió echando chispas.

Todo pensamiento se esfumo de su mente. Lo siguió con la seguridad de que su amigo iba directo y de cabeza a un problema gordo.

―¡Hey tu idiota lárgate de aquí!― Mordecai no había siquiera bajado las escaleras cuando ya le estaba gritando al desconocido.

El tipo observo a Mordecai desconcertado. El ave se acercó lo suficiente y le dio un manotazo que hiso que todas las monedas cayeran nuevamente a la fuente.

―! Son mías !― chillo el desconocido mientras se agachaba a recogerlas nuevamente ―! Mis preciosas !― añadió al mas puro estilo de Gollum.

!No, no son tuyas, ladrón sinvergüenza bueno para nada. Ya me conto Margaret que te robabas sus propinas. Maldito infeliz será mejor que te largues de una buena vez o te voy a romper la ma$#"#$/I()dre. Además Margaret no quiere saber nada de ti JAMAS!― Le grito Mordecai.

―¿Quién? ¿Margaret?― pregunto el tipo― ¡Ohh si Margaret! Ya se quien es, la recuerdo y si vengo por ella !―Le contesto el individuo evidentemente molesto. ― ¡Pero además, no soy ningún ladrón! ―dijo aun mas enojado―¡¿Quién te crees que eres como para acusarme de tal cosa o como para decirme lo que debo o lo que no hacer?¡

A Mordecai se le erizaron las plumas de pura rabia ―! Ella no quiere volver a verte y será mejor que te largues en este instante o te juro por Dios que lo vas a lamentar en serio!

―Jajajajaja en serio, no me hagas reír idiota― dijo el hombre mientras salía de la pequeña fuente ― ¿Y que acaso piensas impedir que me acercarme a ella?

―Inténtalo―Mordecai levanto lo puños listo para barrer el suelo con su gordo y feo rostro.

Para esos momentos ya muchos estaban atentos a la bronca. Rigby se posiciono a un lado de su amigo mientras las chicas luchaban con la multitud, que al igual que ellas, querían salir a ver lo que estaba pasando.

―Jajaja no me digas que te gusta. ¿No eres acaso el loser de su amigo, un tal Tontocai? ¡Que patético eres! No me digas que estas aquí para defenderla―el tipo se carcajeo burlonamente en su cara ―Jejejejeje ¿Acaso piensas que ella te va a hacer caso algún día loseeeeer?

Mordecai solo apretó los dientes. Si su mirada fuera de rayos lasers el tipo ya estaría frito ―Puedes apostarlo panzón― le contesto.

El rostro del otro se desencajo totalmente. Tal vez fue por que lo retaron, o simplemente porque odiaba que lo llamaran panzón pero de sus ojos salió un brillo demoniaco.

―Estas muy seguro ¿Cierto? Pues bien por que no me demuestras que estoy equivocado. Sabes pensaba usar algo simple como esto― en sus manos se materializo un arco y una flecha que enseguida se esfumo― pero creo que voy a tener que usar la artillería pesada― Una nube oscura, con destellos dorados y corazones rojos apareció de la nada. Como si fuese una mamba negra, la nube se enrosco en su mano para convertirse en una poderosa Desert Eagle, negra semiautomática calibre 50. El cartucho por el contrario era dorado y resplandecía, no tardo ni medio segundo en cargar el arma .Finalmente una leyenda se grabo con fuego en la corredera. Con llameantes letras rojas decía: "Con amor"

Una parte de su mente le dijo a Mordecai que se detuviera, que no debía no provocar a un tipo armado, que ese acto era algo absurdo y peligroso. Pero la otra parte de su mente, la que estaba dominada por la adrenalina lo impulso hacia delante. Su puño choco contra la mandíbula del desconocido que se tambaleo desconcertado pues no esperaba que aun estando armado Mordecai lo golpeara.

Todo sucedió muy rápido los siguientes minutos transcurrieron como en cámara lenta y aun así fue como si todo se hubiese alargado por horas.

El hombre dio un paso atrás, de su espalda se desplegaron un par de alas que lo colocaron a unos metros del suelo. Mordecai intento golpearlo nuevamente. Rigby quiso detener a su amigo. Mientras tanto Margaret y Eileen se acercaron a toda prisa.

―¡Ahora si me has hecho enfurecer¡ Bien piensas que ella será tuya jajaja Tendrás que demostrármelo ― El tipo apunto directamente al pecho de Mordecai.

Mentalmente Mordecai se preparo para el impacto.

―¡Mordecai nooo! Él no es Mike.―Margaret se acercó corriendo.

Cupido desvió el brazo hacia ella.

**BANG**

La bala derribo a Margaret instantáneamente, le había atravesado el corazón

―¡MARGARET¡

Eileen corrió y se arrodillo enseguida su lado. Intento recordar cuales eran los pasos básicos de primeros auxilios e intento tomarle el pulso de inmediato. Rigby quedo estático, helado ante la escena. Por primera vez no fue capaz de decir algo. La adrenalina que le dio valor a Mordecai se transformo en algo frio y sofocante que no le permitía respirar. Su primer pensamiento fue la negación y se arrodillo a su lado junto a Eileen. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez que no era posible. _Esto no es verdad. Esto no es verdad._

Todos los curiosos que habían salido a ver la pelea huyeron como estampida de búfalos entre empujones y gritos.

―¡Pero que mierda! ¡Maldito enfermo, llamare a la policía!― Benson estaba en la puerta de la mansión.

Cupido reconoció su voz de la misma forma en la que se reconoce a un viejo amigo al que se tiene años de no verle. Con un par de aleteos y estuvo a un metro de Benson ― ¡Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo¡ ¡Benny estas aquí! ― Dijo de forma asombrada.

Benson retrocedió con cara de asco ―¿Quien demonios eres tu?

―Bien, … si sé que me he equivocado contigo antes― dijo el ángel apenadamente mientras se rascaba la nuca y baja la mirada al piso. . Su actitud con él era diametralmente opuesta a como había sido con Mordecai. ―pero en esta ocasión será diferente, ― le dijo― esta vez sí funcionara― Levanto el arma. ―Te lo prometo.

**BANG**

El cuerpo inconsciente de Benson aterrizo a mitad de la sala. Los pocos invitados que aun estaban ahí salieron como almas que llevaba el diablo. De la cocina salieron High Five Ghost y Muscle Man. Y de las escaleras bajaba Pops angustiado junto con Skips que traía su mazo dispuesto a pelear.

Sus miradas chocaron y ambos se paralizaron momentáneamente ― ¡TU! ― bramo enfurecido Cupido al ver a Skips. De sus ojos se desprendió un fuego más colérico del que había encendido Mordecai. Apretó los puños con rabia ― ¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRE MALDITA SABANDIJA ESCURRIDIZA, PERO YA VERAS, ESTA VEZ NO TE ME ESCAPARAS!

Skips abrió los ojos aterrado dio media vuelta y huyo rápidamente escaleras arriba. Al soltar el mazo en su escape testereo a Pops, quien tropezó en la escalera y aterrizo en el frio suelo con su trasero.

High Five Ghost se había lanzado ferozmente contra el desconocido seguido de Muscleman. Lo alcanzo en las escaleras y su golpe hizo que Cupido se estrellara en la pared. Justo cuando casi alcanzaba a Skips. Molesto por la interrupción Cupido levanto nuevamente su arma y sin piedad alguna apunto hacia el fantasma.

**BANG**

Su tiro atravesando limpiamente al espectro.

―Jajaja idiota a mi no me puedes dar―Se burlo maliciosamente High Five Ghost.

―Ja tienes razón loser. A ti no. ― le respondió Cupido con desdén y siguió su camino hacia arriba.

Un sonido ahogado se escucho tras High Five Ghost.

La robusta constitución de Muscleman impidió que la bala lo hiciera volar por los aires. Estaba ahí de pie cubriéndose el pecho con ambas manos; mitad incrédulo, mitad aterrado. Separo las manos lo suficiente como para que cerciorarse de que en verdad tenía un agujero en el pecho y después como si le hubiesen cortado los hilos que lo sostenían se desplomo a mitad de la sala a un lado de Benson.

High Five Ghost o fantasmin como le decía Muscle man, floto en un parpadeo hasta su amigo para tratar de ayudarlo―¡MUSCLE MAN! ¡No amigo, no vayas hacia la luz!― le gritaba desesperado.― ¡Quédate a aquí conmigo hermano! Un torrente de lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla pero ninguna toco el suelo, se evaporaron en el camino. Las lágrimas de los fantasmas son solo aire.

Mientras tanto Cupido estaba arriba pateando la puerta del cuarto en donde se escabullo Skips. Como un toro embravecido la derribo, vio a Skips en la cornisa y le apunto

**BANG**

La bala casi roso a Skips en la cabeza. El yeti había saltado una fracción de segundo antes. Aterrizo sin problemas fuera de la casa. Alcanzo a escuchar la sonora maldición que vocifero Cupido mientras corría a toda velocidad. Vio que no era el único en huir. Todos los que estaba en la fiesta ya le llevaban una buena ventaja, pero ninguno de ellos sabia en verdad quien era el tipo que estaba repartiendo balas.

El sí lo conocía bien. Ya había escapado de cupido en el pasado. Claro que nunca antes lo había visto tan peligrosamente encabronado. Definitivamente tampoco le había visto esa potente Desert Eagle. Antes solo cargaba con un ridículo arco y flecha de los que era fácil escapar, pero ahora tendría que esforzarse en verdad para perderlo. Algún idiota lo había echo enfurecer realmente. Como fuera Skips no tenía planes de dejarse atinar por una de esas balas. Tenía buenas razones para que no ser alcanzado por Cupido jamás.

**BANG **

Otra bala se incrusto cerca de sus pies. Skips corrió-salto más rápido. Del otro lado de la casa estaba el garaje.

**BANG**

Y en el Pops aparcaba su auto volador.

**BANG **

Si llegaba a el estaría a salvo.

**BANG**

Cupido estaba furioso, ningún tiro había dado en el blanco. Estaba seguro que intentaría irse en algún vehículo así que entro nuevamente a la casa para sorprenderlo.

Mordecai y Rigby vieron como Skips trataba de huir hacia la cochera y vieron también como el desconocido entraba a la casa, con seguridad pensaba salirle por el otro lado. El miedo y la angustia volvieron a convertirse en ira e indignación. Sin ser realmente conscientes ambos corrieron hacia la casa al mismo tiempo. Parecía que esa conexión mística volvía a sincronizarlos en sus movimientos

Skips llego a la cochera, tomo la manija y abrió de un tirón la puerta del garaje.

―!Cuidado Skips esta aden….!―gritaron tratando de advertirle.

Skips volteo la cabeza para ver a Mordecai y Rigby que corrían hacia él. Cuando observo al interior de la cochera, una fracción de segundo más tarde, fue demasiado tarde.

Cupido estaba frente a el. Una maligna sonrisa enferma se dibujaba en su rostro. Con una mano sujeto su hombro y con la otra apretó el gatillo.

**BANG **

El impacto fue en el pecho a quemarropa justo a la altura del corazón pero como su verdugo lo sujetaba no cayo inmediatamente. Por un segundo ambos intercambiaron miradas ―Tenia mucho MUCHO tiempo buscándote Skips― Le susurró Cupido al oído antes de que Skips se desplomara como fardo a sus pies.

―¡NOOO! ¡SKIPS!― gritaron Mordecai y Rigby y se lanzaron contra el desconocido. Mordeacai por segunda vez en la noche golpeo a Cupido en el rostro. El impacto lo mando volando dos metros más allá estrellándolo contra la pared del garaje.

―AGGG YA ME TIENES HARTO. ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!―Nuevamente Cupido se elevo sobre sus cabezas con sus alitas diminutas. Apunto furioso hacia el pecho Mordecai y disparo.

**BANG**

―¡NOOOOO!―Grito Rigby. Todo fue en cuestión de segundos. El mapache se lanzo instintiva y valientemente. Con su blando pecho intercepto al proyectil que iba dirigido a Mordecai

―¡RIGBYYYY!―el cuerpo del mapache cayo inerte en los brazos de Mordecai. Ambos volvieron a conectarse con la mirada. Una lagrima pequeña se deslizo de los ojos del mapache mientras que de los de Mordecai un raudal se precipito como cascada ―¡NO RIGBY POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!

Los ojos del mapache se cerraron y todo se apagó para Mordecai. El maniático de la pistola, la ira que inundaba todo su ser hace solo unos segundos, la casa, el cuerpo inerte de Skips a unos cuantos metros, Eileen, Benson, Muscleman, Pops, High Five Ghost, Margaret, todo. El universo entero desapareció para Mordecai.

* * *

Nota final de la Autora

Comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos, Crucios o Avadas kedavras en el botoncito de abajo JEJEJEJE

Les mando muchos besos a todos y nos vemos la próxima semana. =)


	4. O Fortuna

Hola a todos, antes que nada les pido una disculpa pues no he actualizado en la fecha en la que me he comprometido hacerlo. Entre a un curso y eso ocupo todo mi tiempo. Por si fuera poco mi equipo este fin de semana se volvió loco y no me deja entrar a internet. Sospecho que le entro un malvado virus de plus 4 chan jejejeje Bien como casi escucho a Benson decirme: "EXCUSES EXCUSES, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU WHEN ALL YOU DO IS GIVE ME EXCUSES?" No daré más pretextos y actualizare en tiempo y forma (eso espero jejeje)

Algo más he dejado una nota de autora a mitad del capítulo. Si, ya sé que me van a decir que son antiestéticas, pero es la señal para seguir, en caso de que así lo deseen, el siguiente link **(Y) **ou **(t)** ube.(C)om(/)watch(?) v = (x) (S) (Z) (k V) (s E k) (Q 9 M) solo hay que quitar los espacios y los paréntesis. Eso creara la atmosfera perfecta que deseo transmitirles. En dado caso de que, aun con espacios, la página no permita la visualización del vínculo, la canción es O Fortuna (Carmina Burana)

Sobra decir que los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JG Quintel. Así como es obvio que tampoco escribí O fortuna jejeje solo jugué con todos los elementos en mi loca cabecita.

De antemano muchas gracias por leer y por tenerme paciencia ** especialmente a NekoNekoMimi, Colored Sky, Prowlgirl, hotekeu-chan, Loreny15, ****termi** **y a Aurora343**porque sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Pues ya sin más rollos, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Cap 4 O FORTUNA

Eileen vio como Rigby cayo inerte tras el impacto. Observo el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de Mordecai mientras sostenía a su amigo en brazos. La desgarradora forma en que las lágrimas descendían de sus ojos le dio la certeza de que, para Rigby, todo estaba perdido. El nudo que tenía en la garganta solo se hizo más grande, ella al igual que Mordecai, se encontraba sollozando impotente ante el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

La escena le arrebato toda esperanza que había mantenido a fuerza de voluntad Se había aferrado a la posibilidad de salvar a su amiga mediante el procedimiento del manual de primeros auxilios. Con su suéter hizo una compresa con la que ejercía presión sobre la herida, la idea era contener cualquier posible hemorragia. También le había inclinado ligueramente la cabeza hacia arriba para permitir la entrada de aire a los pulmones. Sorprendentemente la herida no estaba sangrando; cosa que era totalmente inusual, pero que al mismo tiempo le daba la esperanza de que esta no fuera tan grave. Aunque por otro lado no podía ubicarle el ritmo cardiaco y eso la mantenía en un vilo. Se dijo a si misma que no tenía porque alarmarse, que seguramente los nervios le impedían tomarle el pulso correctamente. Se negaba a creer que el corazón de Margaret hubiese dejado de funcionar. Pero ver a Mordecai sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Rigby hizo que todas sus esperanzas se esfumaran.

Aferrándose aun a toda posibilidad, negándose tercamente a lo peor, Eillen coloco su oído en el pecho de su amiga intentando por millonésima vez encontrar signos de vida, Trataba desesperadamente escuchar el palpitar de su corazón pero parecía que todo era inútil.

De repente ese desconocido que los muchachos habían confundido con Mike dio media vuelta, la observo directamente a los ojos; sonrió y con andar decidido, se acercó hasta donde estaba. La sangre se le helo, las manos comenzaron a temblarle, estaba muerta de miedo. El tipo aún tenía el arma en la mano. Su cerebro le decía que huyera a toda prisa de ahí, que seguramente ella era la siguiente; pero aunque sus piernas le hubiesen respondido, no podría hacerlo. No dejaría por nada del mundo a Margaret ahí tendida sola en el suelo.

―Ya no sigas, ― le dijo el hombre mientras hacia girar la pistola entre sus dedos imitando a Clint _Eastwood_― eso no va a funcionar.― La Desert Eagle se esfumo de la misma forma en la que había aparecido, formando una obscura nube que danzo alrededor de su brazo.

Estando frente a ella cerró los ojos. La nube creció y lo envolvió por completo. Sin que este moviera sus alas, la nube lo elevo varios metros del suelo, al tiempo que se expandía a proporciones insospechadas, formando un furioso remolino negro que cubría por completo el cielo nocturno.

Cuando el primer rayo cayó estruendosamente sobre la tierra, Eileen no pudo evitar dar un grito agudo. Tras ese primer rayo, muchos otros le siguieron, haciendo que la noche se iluminara con su presencia y otorgándole a la nube un aspecto siniestro y tenebroso que resplandecía con destellos dorados y rojos.

El estruendo de los rayos y centellas aumento al ritmo de una misteriosa sinfonía que repentinamente se escucho. (**O Fortuna Carmina Burana**) Un coro misterio comenzó su letanía Era como escuchar la voz de toda una legión de demonios entonándola de forma magistralmente funesta. Aquella melodía parecía rugir desde las entrañas mismas del tornado.

_O Fortuna,__**  
**__velut Luna__**  
**__statu variabilis,__**  
**_

En el ojo del tornado Cupido finalmente abrió los ojos, resplandecieron como dos rojas bolas de fuego. Parecía estar en trance, entonces de su boca salió un conjuro que retumbo por todo el manto estelar.

_**Esta noche atiendo tu llamado**_

_**Una moneda me has pagado **_

_**Por tu malherido corazón **_

De repente una parte del remolino envolvió a Margaret y la elevo hasta la altura del ángel. No fue la única. Esa la neblina entro en la casa y saco de la misma forma los cuerpos de Benson y Muscle Man. Skips parecía un ligero muñeco de trapo cuando la nube lo llevo hasta la altura de los otros.

Eileen observo a Mordecai intentando luchar contra esa poderosa fuerza que quería arrebatarle a su amigo de los brazos, pero al final fallo y el cuerpo de Rigby se reunió con los demás.

High Five Ghost y Pops salieron corriendo de la casa y se unieron a Eileen y a Mordecai. Los cuatro observaban impotentes la escena desde el piso. En cada uno de sus rostros se reflejaba la terrible angustia en la que estaban sumidos.

_Sors immanis  
et inanis,  
rota tu volubilis,_

La sinfonía aumento su ritmo y con ello la intensidad con la que la nube se enroscaba alrededor de sus víctimas. Repentinamente un brillo dorado resplandeció en cada uno de ellos, en el punto exacto en el que la bala había entrado. El proyectil se convirtió entonces en humo y se trasmuto en una dorada flecha que atravesaba de lado a lado cada cuerpo. Desde abajo, donde estaban los demás, las flechas se veían claramente. Era como un rayo de luz a mitad de sus cuerpos.

Cupido continúo con su funesta letanía.

_**Me pertenece ahora es mio**_

_**Solo tu dulce amor perdido**_

_**Con un beso de amor divino **_

_**Lo salvara de este dolor**_

A medida en que la bala realizaba su metamorfosis, cada uno de ellos, comenzaron a dar muestras de vida. Todo indicaba que el proceso provocaba distintas reacciones a cada uno de ellos. Se leía claramente en sus rostros las emociones que experimentaban, aun inconscientes. El rostro de Margaret, por ejemplo; se compuso y sonrió dulcemente. Después se rio más abiertamente. Parecía que la nube le provocaba un sueño grato y muy feliz.

Al igual que Margaret, Muscle Man parecía gozar con la nube. Su semblante se había transformado completamente, su ceño fruncido había desaparecido. Se veía totalmente sereno, parecía que había encontrado paz y tranquilidad.

En cambio con Skips el efecto era totalmente diferente. En su rostro se notaba una profunda tristeza y al mismo tiempo mostraba resignación con la melancolía. La nube solo le estaba dejando soledad y dolor en su interior.

_Sors salutis__  
__et virtutis__  
__michi nunc contraria_

Mordecai vio a Rigby el cual parecía apenado y nervioso en un principio, pero conforme la nube se enroscaba en el más violentamente, sus labios se curvaron tímidamente hasta que formar una dulce sonrisa y su rostro se transformó en pura felicidad.

_**Pero si el despreciarte elige **_

_**O tú te aferres a la decepción **_

_**Nada existirá que sosiegue**_

_**La ira de mi cruel maldición **_

Benson sin embargo fue el que más desconcertó a todos. En un principio estaba con su habitual ceño fruncido, obviamente molesto, incluso estando inconsciente. Pero conforme el espiral recorría su cuerpo, su rostro cambio. Comenzó a sollozar débilmente y un segundo mas tarde rompió en llanto, un llanto tan doloroso y desgarrador, que era imposible no sentir pena por el.

Mordecai y Rigby en alguna ocasión fueron testigos de como el estrés que le provoco la seria posibilidad de perder su trabajo, logro que Benson se quebrara por unos momentos, pero se compuso casi de inmediato.

Sin dudas Benson era un tipo duro que no solía dar muestras de ser afectado por nada…nada que no fuera su trabajo, pues parecía que toda su vida giraba en torno a su empleo. Por lo que verlo llorar de esa manera como si fuese un desamparado niño pequeño era totalmente perturbador.

_**Esta noche atiendo tu llamado **_

_**Una moneda me has pagado **_

_**Por tu maldito corazón **_

Finalmente todos los elementos se sincronizaron como uno solo. El furioso remolino que los envolvía, la resplandeciente luz que brotaba de la flecha a mitad del pecho, el potente coro enfurecido, la letanía de Cupido, la intensidad de las emociones que experimentaban.

**_mecum omnes plangite!_**

La luz de las flechas convergieron en una sola, formando una burbuja que envolvió a Cupido. En un par de segundos, la esfera aumento su tamaño a proporciones insospechadas mientras se contraía en erráticas convulsiones. Su brillo fue cegador y finalmente exploto bajo un clímax tan intenso y poderoso que arraso con todo y con todos a su paso

El lugar tras la explosión parecía un campo de batalla. A mitad de una nube de polvo Mordecai recupero la conciencia lentamente. Se sentía aturdido y desorientado pues no podía ver más allá de su pico. Desesperado busco a tientas, hasta que se topo con un par de suaves manos.

―¡Margaret!― Mordecai reconoció a la chica en medio de la polvadera. Ella tosía estruendosamente a causa del mismo humo. Verla con vida le quito un enorme peso de encima. Recordó haber visto a también Rigby y a los demás dando muestras de estar vivos mientras estaban envueltos en la nube y se sintió sumamente aliviado. Tenía la esperanza de que todos estuvieran bien. Fue entonces que el polvo se disipo lo suficiente para verla mejor.

―!AAAHHHH MARGARET! ―Cuando la vio soltó un grito agudo que hiso que su voz sonora como la de Pops.

Margaret también se sobresalto y fue cuando se percato de la flecha que tenia a mitad del pecho ―¡Oh Dios mio!― dijo horrorizada e instintivamente trato de tomar la flecha con sus alas. Pero fue imposible, la flecha no solo lucia como un halo de luz, era un halo de luz.

Mordecai se puso pálido. Todo esto estaba sucediendo por su culpa. Ahora se daba cuenta de que aquel maniático no era Mike. Era alguna maldita criatura salida del averno. Si no hubiese abierto la boca, si solo hubiese pensado mejor las cosas. Pero con respecto a Margaret siempre había sido muy poco racional. Era como si sintiera una enorme presión con ella. Como si tuviese que probarse a así mismo que algún día ella seria su novia. Pero ahora todo eso ya no importaba. Arreglaría todo ese desastre que el mismo había originado. Dejaría de comportarse como un niño y comenzaría a hacerse responsable. Se dijo a si mismo que debía comportarse como un verdadero hombre, actuaria como todo un caballero pues se lo debía. La flecha era un recordatorio de que estaba en deuda con ella.

―Te llevare con un medico― tomo a la chica delicadamente en sus brazos y la alzo como si fuera la más frágil de las flores. Tuvo extremo cuidado con flecha cuya punta se dirigía hacia el frente.

Camino unos metros y encontró a Rigby. Estaba sentado en el suelo, noto que estaba en shock pues su mirada estaba fija al frente; hacia él, pero tenia una expresión perdida y sus ojos estaban vacíos. Al igual que Margaret tenia la flecha a mitad del pecho.

―¡Rigby!― Mordecai lo llamo y logro que el mapache se sobresaltara. Este observo a todos lados, lucia asustado y confundido. De repente noto la flecha que salía de su pecho.

―¡AAYYYYYY!―Grito poniéndose de pie en un brinco ―¡QUITAMELA! ¡QUITAMELA!.―Asustado intento retirar la flecha, pero al igual que Margaret, no pudo. Entonces comenzó a dar vueltas como loco tratando de zafársela de la espalda.

―¡Rigby deja de dar vueltas, te vas a lastimas!― le grito Mordecai angustiado al verlo ―¡Quédate quieto por favor!― A Mordecai le faltaron los brazos. Quería detener a Rigby antes de que pudiera hacerse daño, pero no podía mientras estuviese cargando a Margaret. Estaba a punto de bajarla para detenerlo cuando escucho un aleto sobre su cabeza.

El batir de las alas de Cupido disipo la niebla completamente. Entonces poso sus pies sobre la tierra. Mordecai vio que el resto de sus amigos se encontraban alrededor.

La voz del ángel se oyó nuevamente como una nota amenazante ―Bien, no me han dejado mas opción que hacer esto y en verdad lo lamento mas que ustedes.

Todos estaban atónitos ¿Como diablos se atrevía a decir que lo sentía más que ellos?

―Escúchenme bien por que solo lo diré un a vez.

―¡Todo esto es su culpa!― Gruño High Five Ghost apuntando a Mordecai y Rigby.

―¡No es verdad!―grito Rigby irritado

―¡Son ustedes los que provocan siempre los problemas!―respondió High Five.

―¡CALLATEEE!―

―¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!― los interrumpió Cupido― Como les decía las flechas que tienen son flechas especiales―Su semblante cambio pues estaba hablando de su más gloriosa obra maestra― "_E__st __sagitta __verum __amor_" ― dijo con un tono de adoración en su voz. ―Y ustedes simples mortales han tenido el privilegió; no, el honor de ser flechado por una de ellas.

―¡Holy Crap!―Skips maldijo por lo bajo como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima.

Cupido giro furioso para fulminarlo con la mirada ―¡Sera mejor que guardes silencio Skips! ¡Por tu culpa perdí CUATRO DE MIS PRESIOSAS MONEDAS!

―¿Monedas? ¿¡Las balas eran las Monedas!― Pregunto Eileen asombra.

―Si, y me cuesta mucho trabajo conseguirlas en estos días ―contesto molesto y consternado al mismo tiempo ― ¡Ya casi nadie arroja monedas esperando uno de mis favores! ¿Acaso la humanidad ya no cree en mi? ¿Es que ya no creen en la magia del amor?

―Lo que creemos que es que eres un maldito desq..mmmhhfffhfhf¡― Mordecai había bajado a Margaret en un fracción de segundo y le tapo la bocaza a Rigby antes de que empeorara la situación.

Cupido alzo una ceja ―Vaya sabes muy bien como sellarle los labios― comento con evidente doble sentido.

Mordecai se puso rojo como un tomate. No más, claro, que Rigby que se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Si, será mejor que te calles ―interrumpió nuevamente HFG ― ¡Todo esto es su culpa!

Bueno ya cállense todos- dijo nuevamente Cupido molesto por las interrupciones.

No es culpa de nadie High Five Ghost ― comento Musculosos que hasta ese momento se encontraba en silencio. Cuando hablo lo hizo de forma serena y tranquila.― No culpes a nadie querido amigo, pero sobre todo no te culpes a ti― añadió con sabias palabras.

HGF quedo estático. Era exactamente como en el fondo se sentía. El resto quedaron atónitos, ¿Quién era ese y que había hecho con Muscle Man?

―Por que no dejamos que mejor Cupido nos siga explicando ―solicito Margaret.

―Eso mismo les estoy diciendo ―Cupido fue elevando la voz en cada palabra. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.―La flecha es la "_E__st __sagitta __verum __amor_", o lo que es lo mismo, la flecha de amor verdadero y solo con el "osculum verum amor" podrá detener el trágico destino de vuestros corazones

―¿Trágico destino? ―Fue ahora Pops el que interrumpió el discurso ―Es acaso que un final trágico se cierne como sombra sobre sus inocentes corazones. No es acaso ya suficiente castigo la cruel incertidumbre.

La mayoría no entendió ni jota de lo que dijo Pops, mucho menos lo que dijo Cupido. Sin embargo si comprendieron la posible amenaza, así que comenzaron a bombardearle con toda clase de preguntas hechas al mismo tiempo: ¿_ sagitta_ qué? ¿Qué nos pasara? ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces? ¿Osculum?¿Porque yo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

―¡A CALLAR TODOS!― Grito Cupido fastidiado.

―No es más que un gordo granudo hijo de p…―siguió la voz de alguien que no se percato de que todos se habían callado pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un sonoro golpe.

―¡YAAA! ¡Estoy harto de todos ustedes y tengo muchas cosas que hacer este día, así que si no guardan silencio ahora, me largare y no les explicare más! ― Gruño Cupido realmente molesto.

Solo así todos guardaron silencio ―Tienen solo este día para romper el hechizo de la flecha. Solo la magia del "Osculum verum amor" hará que la flecha desaparezca.

Sus rostros en blanco le indico que no sabían a que se estaba refiriendo

―"Osculum verum amor", el beso del amor verdadero o el beso del verdadero amor, como quieran decirle.― aclaro en tono impaciente.― Solo con ese beso romperá el hechizo y serán transportados al Nirvana de amor celestial, donde permanecerán por lo que resta de este día. Ese es un privilegio que muy pocos mortales han logrado experimentar―

―Pero si no es así, si aun con todo ello permanecen tercos en a entregarse a su amor verdadero de forma incondicional, entonces; a las doce de la noche, para que no sufra vuestro adolorido corazón con su cruel desprecio, lo sacare de su pecho malherido y me lo comeré de un solo bocado ―dijo con saña mientras hacia con las manos el gesto de sacarlo― ¡ Ah pero eso si ustedes necios no tendrán tanta suerte! Seguirán con vida y ese será su castigo. Vivirán lo que quede de esta sin poder experimentar amor nunca jamás, sabiendo que son los únicos responsables de tan cruel acto.

El silencio reino durante los siguientes segundos. Era obvio que estaban realmente alarmados.

―¿Amor verdadero? Como se supone que lo encontraremos entonces― pregunto Muscle Man.

Cupido solo se encogió de hombros ―Ese no es mi problema, se supone que ya deberían saberlo.

―¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?― pregunto Eileen.

―Denle gracias a su amigo aquí presente― indico señalando a Mordecai ―pero además todos ustedes necios lo tienen mas que merecido ¡Sobre todo tu Skips!―Añadió furioso apuntándole con el dedo.

―Dime ¿Qué demonios te hice YO para merecerme esto?― Benson siseo cada palabra con profundo odio.

Nadie había reparado que, hasta entonces, Benson permanecía en silencio en un segundo plano. En su rostro solo los surcos de las lágrimas secas eran la única prueba de que había llorado. En ese momento lucia totalmente diferente ha como lo habían visto. Se veía peligrosamente amenazante, su cara estaba roja y tenia los dientes tan apretados que podría hacérselos polvo en cualquier momento.

―Ehh… jeje ―Cupido retrocedió con una risilla nerviosa ― Bueno contigo es diferente.

―Así que me arrancarás el corazón al finalizar el día.―la voz de la maquina de chicles sonaba ronca a causa de la ira― Por que no lo haces de una maldita vez. Créeme, me harás un gran favor.

―ejemm, no puedo hacer las cosas así en estos momentos, no es tan sencillo sabes. No es como en el pasado cuando que te he flechado.

Benson desconocía hasta ese momento que había sido flechado con anterioridad, aunque lo sospechaba. El saberlo solo aumento su rabia. Dio un paso hasta el con los puños apretados estaba a punto de golpearlo ―Sera mejor que te largues de aquí.

Cupido resoplo resignado ―Ok viejo, tranquilo. ―dijo levantando las palmas en señal de paz―Me voy. ―Observo al resto del grupo entrecerrando los ojos―Los estaré vigilando― Chasqueo los dedos y desaparición en un POF que dejo una nubecilla rosada de destellos brillantes.

* * *

Bien hasta aquí el capítulo estuvo más largo que los anteriores, En verdad espero que hayan disfrutado mis locuras. Con respecto a la música, me he atrevido a incorporar este elemento ya que en Regular Show es una parte imprescindible y cabe mencionar que es una de las cosas que más me gustan de la serie. Quien no se puso a rockear con "Mississippi Queen" en el episodio de "Weekend at Benson's" o canto con Pops "Footloose" en "Karaoke Video". El que me dejo sin aliento fue "The Flower Duet" en el capítulo de "The Best Burger in the World" me mato fue simplemente genial.

Bueno me despido de todos con cariño jejejeje. Algo más si gustan dejarme su opinión yo seré muy MUY FELIZ jejeje Nos vemos la próxima semana =)


	5. Un destino por enfrentar

Hola a todos Me da gusto saludarlos después de un tiempo de ausencia, en verdad espero ya no ser tan mala y actualizar mas seguido, lo prometo. Bueno ya sin mas rollos aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo =)

Bueno como siempre agradezco a todos por leer y por tenerme paciencia **especialmente a NekoNekoMimi, Colored Sky, Prowlgirl, hotekeu-chan, Loreny15, termi, Aurora343 Monstruo come galletas y a Monocromo** porque sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

CAP 5 UN DESTINO POR ENFRENTAR

En cuanto Cupido desapareció todos voltearon a ver a Skips buscando soluciones. Sin embargo el yeti declaro que sabía muy poco acerca del tema. Tenía la certeza de que esas malditas flechas era un verdadero problema, pero no estaba seguro del grado de dificultad que implicaba sacarlas. Para ser honestos, nunca imagino que tuviese que adentrarse en el tema de Cupido y su cursilería romántica. Jamás considero que un ser tan ridículo como Cupido se convertiría en un verdadero problema.

Así que fue a su casa, recogió unos libros sobre el tema y se reunió con todos en la casa.

Cruzo el umbral de la vieja casona y observo un cuadro de caras largas. La mayoría estaban hundidos en la angustia. Detecto también a uno que otro que eran una bomba de tiempo apunto de estallar. Respiro profundo, el mismo tenia que calmarse. Tendría que tener la cabeza fría para ser realmente capaz de resolver tal dilema y ayudar a los demás a salir de ello.

"_los sentimientos matan con mayor rapidez que las balas" _se repitió una y otra vez mientras respiraba lentamente.

Era cierto. A lo largo de los siglos había sido testigo de como guerreros fuertes y poderosos se enfrentaban a muerte por un amor, o como se convertían en presas fáciles cuando algún enemigo secuestraba a su esposa e hijos. Vio reinos y naciones enfrentándose en guerra por algo que nació de la ira de un despecho amoroso. Cuantos soldados eran capaces de resistir las más crudas batallas pero eran incapaces de sobrevivir a una herida de amor. Pero sobre todo le impacto ver a un Maestro Samurái actuando en contra de todos sus principios y conceptos acerca del honor al realizarse el ritual _**Seppuku* **_tras el funeral de su esposa.

En conclusión, los sentimientos te hacen vulnerable, hacen que dudes cuando se requiere acción, te hacen débil en lugar de fuerte.

No, él no podía caer en alguno de esos juegos. El amor era un error imperdonable, una grieta en su muralla, una debilidad que no podía permitirse.

Además estaba ese otro aspecto, aquel que le mostro Cupido en forma de sueño mientras realizaba su embrujo.

Con esa idea en mente entro por fin a la casa. La pequeña chica llamada Eileen fue la primera en recibirlo entusiasmada con lo que traía, le solicito uno de los libros y comenzó a buscar información del tema. Los demás le siguieron y al cabo de un par de horas tenían un mejor panorama del lio en el que estaban hasta el cuello.

"_E__st__sagitta__verum __amor_" la flecha del amor verdadero. Ya habían intentado sacarla, pero ni High Five Ghost pudo tocarla con su mano. Parecía estar hecha de un etéreo material luminoso diferente del que estaba constituido el fantasma. Era como un rayo de luz que traspasaba sus cuerpos y todo objeto material.

En los libros encontraron muy poca información al respecto, la flecha era todo un enigma. Solo se conocía como una rara condición médica que dañaba el musculo cardiaco. Existían muy pocos registros documentados sobre ello. Los pacientes prácticamente no tenían corazón. Un apéndice marchito y negro del tamaño de una aceituna les permitía milagrosamente seguir con vida pero el resto del órgano había desaparecido. Algo que los caracterizaba era la ausencia de sentimientos. Los afectados decían que carecían de ellos. No experimentaban amor alegría o felicidad. Tenían vidas tristes, grises y marchitas. Solo parecían reconocer la culpa y la soledad como partes de su naturaleza, pero ciertamente tampoco parecía realmente importarles.

Todos ellos mencionaron a Cupido, no importando lo distante, en tiempo o lugar que tuviese cada caso entre si. Al igual, refirieron al "Osculum verum amor", como la cura que en su momento pudo haberlos salvado de tal padecimiento, pero ninguno supo explicar a ciencia cierta en que consistía tan milagrosa cura, pues jamás entendieron lo que Cupido les había dicho.

"Osculum verum amor", al parecer era un beso de amor verdadero, pero todo era tan confuso que no se sabia a ciencia cierta a que se refería exactamente. Solo se sabia que, como su nombre lo decía, era un beso entre dos personas se amaran realmente

―No es como si, de repente, le dijera bésame a todos los chicos que tenga enfrente, con la esperanza de que, alguno de los rompa el hechizo ¿verdad?― pregunto Margaret― Si no que, se supone que debo sentir amar a esa persona y que él me ame sinceramente para que funcione ¿No es así?

Mordecai se puso rojo al oírla decir eso. Poco falto para levantarse y proponerle ser el primero en intentarlo.

Se supone que es así ― respondió Eileen―bueno eso creo.

Margaret rio animadamente ― ¡Vaya por un momento me había asustado!, pensé que seria algo mas complicado. Solo tengo que enamórame de alguien y que esa persona me corresponda. ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?

Todos la observaron incrédulos, menos por supuesto Mordecai, que con cada palabra de la pajarita se ponía más rojo.

Al verlos ella compuso ―¡Oh vamos! ¿Que tan difícil puede ser? Además, aquella experiencia estando en la nube, fue de lo más maravilloso que he experimentado en mi vida. Fue increíble, me sentí como la persona mas feliz del mundo y algo tan maravilloso como eso no puede traernos algún mal ¿Cierto?

―Es verdad―Respondió Muscle Man ― Jamás me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida. Fue como si todo mi enojo y dudas se esfumaran. Estar en la "Nube" fue lo más cercano a una experiencia religiosa. Creo que tienes razón, esta flecha no puede traernos algún mal. Creo que más bien es como una bendición.

En ese momento a Mordecai le surgió una duda y observo a Rigby que estaba sentado a su lado en el sillón. La flecha parecía ser como un holograma dorado que traspasaba a su amigo y al sillón por igual ― ¿Y tú como lo sentiste Rigby?― le pregunto

Rigby se sonrojo de inmediato y bajo la mira ―No se como decirlo fue… raro y desconcertante. Me sentía confundido pero…― levanto la vista momentáneamente para ver a Mordecai y se ruborizo aun mas ―pero fue agradable. Fue lo más agradable que he sentido en mi vida.

Skips bajo la vista y se concentró en las líneas del libro que tenía entre las manos. Para el en realidad la experiencia no había sido nada agradable.

―¿Agradable? ¿Lo más agradable que has sentido en tu miserable vida? ¿Acaso piensas que esto es como un juego de niños? ―le pregunto Benson a Rigby totalmente rojo de ira, alzando la voz con cada palabra.

Mordecai respondió molesto ―¡Hey viejo! No te molestes, no es lo que Rigby quiere…

― ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero si es la persona que nos metió en todo esto. Tu también piensas que fue agradable ¿Cierto? Bien pues para agradecerles que nos hayan metido en tan "agradable" situación te daré algo que hará que saltes de alegría.―prosiguió Benson con una voz tan potente como sarcástica que al escucharla causaba escalofríos. ―¡MORDECAI Y RIGBY, ESTÁN DESPEDIDOS!

Todos estaban mudos y Mordecai y Rigby mantenían los ojos y la boca abiertos de sorpresa.

¡Bien, y espero que sean muy felices el resto de sus patéticas vidas! ― Gruño colérico y fuera de sí mientras se dirigía a la puerta buscando la salida― ¡POR QUE ESPERO JAMÁS VOLVERLOS A VER!

Pops se levantó de inmediato ― ¡No Benny, no puedes hacer eso!― dijo angustiado de que se marchara.

Benson volteo bruscamente con el rostro rojo ― ¿Qué? ¿Porque no? ―le increpo sumamente molesto― ¿crees que no puedo despedirlos? ¿Acaso quieres impedírmelo?

Pops dio un paso atrás intimidado por su cercanía ―N-no… es solo que…

Benson se le quedo viendo fijamente y entrecerró los ojos mas molesto aun ― ¿Acaso vas a despedirme?

―No..yo no… pero Benson

―Eso pensé― Benson giro sus talones y salió por la puerta echando chispas. Azoto la puerta con tal fuerza cuando salió, que la casa se cimbró completamente y un vaso que estaba en la mesa cayo haciéndose añicos.

Pops se quedó con una brazo estirado como tratando de detenerlo. Después junto ambas manos estrujándoselas nerviosamente y salió corriendo escaleras arriba entre pequeños sollozos.

Skips se levantó de donde estaba y fue tras Pops. Antes de subir las escaleras se quedo mirando al resto del grupo ― Miren no creo que sea tan sencillo, el amor no es algo fácil, pero tienen que intentarlo. ― comento con algo de melancolía ―y tienen que hacerlo ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde― dijo mientras subía.

El salón quedo en silencio, por unos momentos. Mordecai sintió que ese era su momento para decirle a Margaret lo que sentía por ella.

―Tienes que buscar a Starla ― High Five Ghost rompió el silencio dirigiéndose a Muscle Man

El bajo la mirada y se rasco la nuca dudoso―No lo se viejo. Starla y yo, en realidad, ahora solo somos amigos.

―Tienes que intentarlo ― le debatió HFG ―Esto es mas grave de lo que crees. Si te quedas sin corazón, perderás toda capacidad para experimentar sentimientos. Sin sentimientos prácticamente te quedaras sin alma también. Serás como un cascaron vacío. Jamás volverás a ser el mismo y sin alma tampoco tendrás la opción de convertirte en fantasma después de la muerte.

Muscleman suspiro pesadamente ― Se que hemos hablado de esa posibilidad viejo y no quiero decepcionarte, pero no estoy seguro de que Starla y yo volvamos a tener algo. Además tampoco estoy seguro que algún día llegue ha convertirme en alguien como tu viejo.

High Five Ghost pareció inhalar y exhalar muchas veces mientras se mordía el labio ― Por favor tienes que intentarlo… por favor hazlo por mi… como un favor para mi.

Muscleman solo rodo los ojos ―Ok esta bien. Mañana temprano lo intentare, bien. ― Le dijo a su amigo ― pero hoy necesito irme a dormir, en verdad tengo mucho sueño.

Margarte se estiro en su lugar y bostezo―Es verdad la flecha parece estar robándome la energía, necesito descansar, creo que es hora de marcharme a casa.

Mordecai pensó que se veía realmente sensual estirándose y bostezado. Medito un momento la situación. Sabía que no era el mejor lugar y momento para decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero también sabía que tenía que actuar en ese instante.

― Margaret ― le dijo mientras se rascaba compulsivamente la nuca ―Margaret yo… siento todo esto y yo… quiero decirte que ―tartamudeo torpemente, mientras sentía que se aflojaban las rodillas y baja la vista al suelo― Benson tiene razón yo provoque esto y pienso que tal vez si yo…ehh bueno, no pienses que lo que digo es solo por ayudar ¡No! Si deseo ayudarte pero… ―Mentalmente se maldijo hasta el cansancio ― digo si te quiero ayudar pero…

― ¿Mordecai te encuentras bien?― le pregunto Margaret que lo observaba con cara de interrogación y el resto de los presentes lo veían como bicho raro.

"Diablos" pensó. Entonces cerró los ojos, se armó de valor y dijo atropelladamente las palabras muy rápido ―_Margaretquieresserminovia._

― ¿Qué?― pregunto Margaret

― ¿QUÉ?― inquirió Rigby

―Ahhh yo… es que lo que te…. ¡Oh rayos! Quisiera saber si tu…

Eileen se levanto del sillón con un libro aun en manos y se dirigió a Mordecai. Le tomo le brazo y se dispuso a ser la traductora de balbuceos― Mordecai quiere decir que desea con toda su alma que seas su novia. Claro no quiere que pienses que lo hace solo porque se siente en la obligación de solucionar el problema, te lo esta pidiendo por que realmente te quiere desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no ha encontrado la manera para decírtelo. ¿No es así Mordecai?

Mordecai solo asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como un hierro hirviente le apretaba la garganta impidiéndole articular palabra alguna, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de suplica.

―¡Oh Dios mio Mordecai! Yo… no, no sé qué decir.

Por favor Margaret tu misma acabas de decir que lo que paso fue tan grato que solo puede traerte cosa buenas, ―Le debatió Eileen― tienes que darle una oportunidad. Tal vez Mordecai es el chico que has estado esperando.― se apartó del ave dirigiéndose a donde estaba Rigby― Tal vez todos tenemos que darnos una oportunidad. Tal vez tenemos que abrir nuestro corazón e intentarlo― dijo al tiempo en el que tímidamente tomaba la mano de Rigby y se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.― de permitir conocernos… de enamorarnos, ― alentada al notar que Rigby no aparto su mano de la suya, ella le tomo cariñosamente la otra y le hablo dulcemente mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos ― Rigby yo seria la chica mas feliz del mundo si fuera tu novia.

Rigby observo la escena atónito. Se sentía tan sorprendido y confundido por todo lo que estaba sintiendo que no aparto las manos de las de ella. Ahí estaba Mordecai declarándole torpemente a Margaret lo que sentía por ella, y las pequeñas manos de Eileen calentaban las suyas. Ella intentaba ayudarlo, esta era la mayor prueba de lo mucho que lo quería, de lo mucho que el significaba para ella. Estaba exponiéndose a que la rechazara miserablemente como siempre lo hacia y aun así se arriesgó valientemente expresando lo que sentía por el.

Mordecai observo como Eileen se le declaro a su amigo y por un momento sintió una punzada de coraje. Supuso que esa desagradable sensación era porque se recriminaba a si mismo ser un total idiota al momento de decirle a Margaret sus intenciones. Así que impulsado por esa oleada de indignación propia, se arrodillo ante la cardenal y la tomo de la mano.

―¿Margarte quieres ser mi novia?― le propuso con toda seguridad.

En ese preciso instante, como si todo en el universo se hubiese conjugado para hacer mágico ese momento, al igual que cuando en el espacio se producen colisiones estelares, desde el piso superior se escucho una melodía. Del piano de Pops salieron unas bellas notas musicales, que con su armonioso sonido, engalanaron las palabras de Mordecai.

―Sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo, pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo todos los días por ti Margaret, porque te amo.

Así que ahí estaban, a mitad de la sala, con la hermosa música de piano en el fondo. Cuatro corazones, dos declaraciones y un destino por enfrentar

* * *

Notas

* El término _**seppuku**_ se refiere al suicidio ritual japonés por desentrañamiento. Dicho ritual se asocia a la palabra **harakiri**, **haraquiri**, o _**hara-kiri,**_ que literalmente se le conoce como _ «corte del vientre» _pero dicho término (harakiri) no se usa para definir tal ritual por considerarse vulgar.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y les pido nuevamente una disculpa por la demora. Mi amiga Yusunaby creo un grupo Sikpson en la pagina de Deviant ART y simplemente no resistí la tentación de colaborar y escribir algo (mi primer heladito de lemon ) jejeje ahora sé que es complicado hacer dos fics al mismo tiempo jajajaja pero bueno lo estoy disfrutando como loca.

Ok les mando besos a todos y prometo subir el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible.


	6. SI

Hola a todos, me alegra poder saludarlos después de un pequeño periodo de ausencia. Temo que la carga en mi trabajo me ha impedido continuar antes con la historia. De antemano agradezco a todos por su apoyo y comprensión al igual que la paciencia y sus gratificantes comentarios. Sin ustedes en verdad esto no tendría sentido ( ^_^)／

**Disclaimer**: Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a JG Quintel, quien por cierto, hoy casualmente, esta de manteles largos y entra a la recta de los "TAS", o sea, trein**tas**, cuaren**tas**, cincuen**tas** y así sucesivamente jejejeje

**Agradecimientos: ** Bueno como siempre agradezco a todos por leer y por tenerme paciencia especialmente a** NekoNekoMimi, Colored Sky, Prowlgirl, hotekeu-chan, Loreny15, termi, Aurora343, Monstruo come galletas, Monocromo, Nightcathybrid, Leeroitt, M y a minycrow** porque sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a seguir escribiendo.＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ

Bueno pues aquí el capítulo y ojala que les agrade（＾＿－）

* * *

**Capitulo 6 SI**

Ambas propuestas danzaron suspendidas en el aire con la última nota del melodioso arpegio*. Tan repentina como apareció, la fugaz sonata se desvaneció lentamente en el viento dejando solo un prolongado silencio en la habitación.

Margaret se removió nerviosa, aquel silencio se le antojo sofocante, pues todas las miradas estaban puestas en ella, esperando, aguardando, anhelando su respuesta.

Muy rápido, todo estaba pasando muy rápido, se dijo. Como los misteriosos acordes del piano, todo en ese día había sido muy repentino.

Primero su discusión con Mike. Estaban charlando animadamente y al siguiente instante se enfrascaron en la mayor pelea que hubiesen tenido hasta entonces. El muy cretino, no solo se había imaginado que tenía el derecho de decidir si ella iría o no a la fiesta, también se había atrevido a ofenderla llamándola callejera y eso si que no lo permitiría; de él, o de cualquier otro. Cualquier chica que tuviese un mínimo de respeto por si misma jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, permitiría que le faltasen al respeto, de esa o de cualquier manera.

Así que no había vuelta atrás. Ese fue el fin de una relación con muchos más puntos en contra que a favor. Se sentía tan enojada y frustrada. Afortunadamente sabía dónde encontrar apoyo moral.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al café a buscar a Eileen. Ella, en cuanto la vio, supo lo que había pasado; así, sin decir media palabra, comprendió todo y se lo agradeció enormemente pues no podía articular media palabra en esos momentos. Aun sentía un nudo de fuego en la garganta. Eileen solo le ofreció sus brazos y ella se desmorono en ellos como cría pequeña. Pudo llorar a gusto su rabia y coraje. Fue tan amable y buena con ella. Siempre sabía cómo animarte, sabía decir las palabras precisas, Eileen era increíblemente dulce y compasiva.

Le recomendó que de todos modos fuesen a la fiesta en el parque. Ella aún no se sentía del todo segura, así que le hablo con Mordecai. Él también fue muy gentil y amable. Entre ambos la convencieron. Mordecai era un chico muy dulce y tierno. Margaret era consiente que le gustaba a Mordecai, pero él nunca se había atrevido a decirle sus intenciones, y cuando por fin parecía que se le declararía siempre titubeaba y termina hablando del clima o de alguna otra cosa. Es más, en alguna ocasión estuvieron a punto de besarse en su auto pero el pareció arrepentirse en el último momento. Sabía que era tímido, pero le desesperaba un poco que lo fuera tanto. Además de que esa inseguridad de su parte la ponía nerviosa. Si hay algo que las mujeres detectamos a kilómetros es la inseguridad en un chico y un chico que se muestra excesivamente nervioso, invariablemente, nos crea desconfianza.

Aunque ya en la fiesta las cosas con él fueron mucho mejor. Sintió que realmente Mordecai comprendía por lo que estaba pasando. Era obvio que sentía algo por él, aunque básicamente era solo amistad. Después vino lo de la pelea. Mordecai había confundido a Mike con ese tipo y aunque no aprobaba del todo su conducta, en retrospectiva, se sintió alagada de que el arrendajo estuviese dispuesto a defenderla como lo hizo. Lo malo es que fue con el tipo equivocado y las cosas, entonces, adquirieron la velocidad y peligrosidad de una mecha de pólvora. Unos segundos después sintió la bala atravesar su corazón. Después solo la obscuridad, escucho voces lejanas llamándola por su nombre. No supo cuánto estuvo inconsciente.

De repente, junto con las voces que escuchaba; llamándola, sintió una felicidad indescriptible. Su cuerpo flotaba en una especie de una suave nube rosada. Fue como si experimentara, de un solo golpe, todos los momentos felices y gratos en su vida. Pudo recordar la letra de una vieja canción que siempre la ponía de buen humor. Escucho también el sonido de una hermosa risa, supuso que era la suya, flotando alrededor de ella y de sus recuerdos. El sonido era tan hermoso que no pudo evitar imitar el gesto con la misma intensidad. Conforme más tiempo pasaba suspendida, mayor era la alegría e intensidad que esa ligera risa le causaba. Era como una intensa descarga de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Algo en su interior, le decía que no debería temer, que en esos momentos y para el resto de su vida el sonido de aquella hermosa risa lo era todo en su universo.

Y así fue como despertó, extasiada de felicidad. El sentimiento era tan intenso, sentía aun su pecho vibrando, que temía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría desbocado de su cuerpo. De hecho, permanecía aun en ese estado de euforia. Durante la última hora, en más de una ocasión, estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas por cualquier bobería.

No alcanza a comprender como el resto estaban tan angustiados. Parecía como si estuviesen en un velorio. Por más que se esforzaba, ella no podía verle el lado serio al asunto.

Como por ejemplo Mordecai que en lugar de estarle declarando su amor parecía que le estaba informando que tenía una enfermedad terminal.

O peor aún: Rigby.

Eileen se le había declarado frente a todos. Aun no podía creer que su amiga hubiese tenido tanto valor como para declare así sus sentimientos, teniendo en cuenta, no solo el lugar y las circunstancias en las que estaban, si no también conociendo de antemano como era Rigby con ella. Generalmente se mostraba arisco e indiferente hacia Eileen, por ello le sorprendió que tuviese el valor de hacerlo y exponerse ante todos a que la despreciara en público y él, en lugar de mostrar un mínimo de entusiasmo, lucia como si estuviese a punto de vomitar.

_¡Oh por Dios!_ Pensó Margaret, la iba a rechazar. No, no se atrevería ¿O si? De repente Margaret pasó de la euforia a la rabia, al imaginar que, Rigby rechazaría a su amiga. Eileen había sido muy valiente y era obvio que solo lo estaba haciendo por ayudarlo y a pesar de todo ¿Rigby la despreciaría? ¿A ella, a quien, por sobre todas las personas que conocía, era la chica más dulce y buena que hubiese conocido? No, Eileen no se merecía algo así.

_-Oh No, no lo harás, o te iría muy mal-_ Pensó furiosa Margaret mientras sentía que oleadas de coraje intentaban sofocarla. Trato de serenarse, tal vez solo tenía que demostrarle que, solo los cobardes se hacían para atrás.

―Si Mordecai, acepto encantada ser tu novia―le dijo al arrendajo totalmente decidida.

Mordecai se levantó de inmediato, presa una incontenible alegría y la rodeo con sus brazos mientras le decía al oído lo mucho que la quería y lo muy feliz que se sentía.

Rigby no supo que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que la bocanada de aire que paso en el instante en el Margaret le dio el "SI" a Mordecai le abrazo la garganta.

Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de su ser. Muy rápido, todo estaba pasando muy rápido se dijo. Como cuando la bala salió del cañón de aquella arma y el, sin pensarlo medio segundo, salto para proteger a Mordecai. Claro ni por un segundo se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Es más lo volvería hacer si fuese necesario. Para Rigby su amistad con Mordecai lo era todo. Pero…

Pero era obvio que Mordecai no pensaba lo mismo ―se dijo con cierta melancolía― Estaba consciente de los profundos sentimientos que su amigo sentia por la cardenal. Sin duda sería muy feliz con Margaret. Era solo que se había habituado a que compartían todo juntos. No se imaginaba su vida sin pasar todo el día con él, tramando alguna fechoría, metiéndose en algún lio, divirtiéndose o simplemente sin hacer nada. Temía que una vez que ambas aves comenzaran una relación, él se quedaría solo.

De pronto sintió como el pulgar de Eileen recorría con suma dulzura el dorso de su mano. La observo a los ojos. Con o sin gafas Eileen era una chica muy linda, también era dulce y tierna, sin mencionar que sentía algo realmente profundo por él.

Pero Rigby tenía sus dudas. En el fondo era consciente de que no podría salir con ella solo para pasar el rato, Eileen no se merecía algo así y sinceramente él no estaba interesado en complicarse la existencia saliendo con alguien.

El solo quería divertirse, pasarla bien haciendo estupideces, actuar de forma despreocupada, sin ataduras, ni obligaciones, deseaba gozar su juventud, tal como ya lo hacía al lado de Mordecai. Pero nuevamente se recordó que Mordecai no pensaba igual. Estaba seguro que su amigo estaría, incluso, dispuesto a casarse con tal de tener a Margaret a su lado.

Suspiro fuertemente, sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar. Todo era tan confuso. Justo como cuando estuvo a mitad de esa endemoniada nube. Un torrente de emociones contradictorias inundó su ser. Primero sintió miedo, soledad y angustia, temor incluso de sí mismo, a no reconocerse cuando todo terminase, de no saber qué hacer o a donde dirigirse y después como si el sol apareciera a mitad de un día nublado, las dudas se disiparon inundándolo de una sensación cálida y grata. El temor simplemente se evaporo. Sintió que aquella luz lo hacía sentir mejor y le daba fuerzas para nunca rendirse.

Tal vez, de eso se trataba todo, tenía que dejar atrás su antiguo ser, tenía que evolucionar a algo mejor. Dejar en el ayer los días de juegos y comenzar a crecer, a madurar, a seguir adelante; tal como lo estaba haciendo Mordecai, que con todo y su temor, se le declaro a Margaret.

Suspiro otra vez resignado. Si, en definitiva era tiempo de seguir adelante, adelante sin Mordecai.

Eileen no dijo nada, aguardo en silencio con aquella dulce mirada. De pronto Rigby sintió que su melancolía se endulzaba con la mirada de ella, tal vez algún día, tal vez más pronto de lo que él creía, aprendería a amarla. Eileen había tomado notas de lo que había averiguado en los libros y tenía una línea de tinta en la mejilla. Rigby libero sus manos para acunar con ellas el rostro de la joven, deslizo suavemente el pulgar intentando desvanecer la línea. Sin dudas ella se veía adorable.

―Sabes Eileen, creo que es tiempo de que comience un nuevo camino. Y quien mejor que tú para que me acompañes.― le dijo dulcemente tratando de esconder la amargura en su voz.

Eileen percibió de inmediato la profunda tristeza que embargaba la voz de Rigby. Aquella sensación le estrujo el corazón. Rigby sonaba más como resignado que entusiasmado. Se preguntó si ella podría hacerlo sentir mejor. ―_No, lograría que él se sintiera mejor _― se aseguró a sí misma. Haría todo lo posible para averiguar que se escondía tras ese dolor y solucionarlo juntos. A Eileen le rompía el alma ver sufrir a la gente que le importaba. Era algo que no toleraba, pero ya no pudo pensar más, pues el mapache la tomo del rostro con mayor decisión y acerco sus labios a los de ella lenta y delicadamente.

* * *

Notas *Arpegio es una manera de ejecutar los tonos de un acorde en sucesión escalonada, generalmente va del mas grave al mas agudo.

Jejeje espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, tanto como yo goce al escribirlo jejeje Ya casi tengo listo el siguiente, asi que esta vez no tarde tanto en actualizar. Nuevamente les agradezco por leer y comentar, cada uno de sus Rw me alegran mi día, Bueno les mando muchos besos a todos y hasta la próxima ◕ ‿‿ ◕


	7. NO

Hola a todos y Feliz 2013. Me da mucho gusto saludarlos de nuevo y con ellos cumplir uno de mis propósitos para este año. Sip, dedicarle más tiempo al fic que sé que lo he descuidado mucho, pero del que les aseguro, no abandonare. (Sobre todo porque Cupido no me deja dormir por las noches ^o^ ) En mi lista también esta bajar de peso y ya no llegar tarde al trabajo, pero este es mucho más realista jejeje

Agradecimientos: Bueno como siempre agradezco a todos por leer y por tenerme paciencia especialmente **a NekoNekoMimi, Colored Sky, Prowlgirl, hotekeu-chan, Loreny15, termi, Aurora343, Monstruo come galletas, Monocromo, Nightcathybrid, Leeroitt, M, minycrow, Hs Ts, , himinami, Marjorine, Dpaulix, y a Guest ** porque sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a seguir escribiendo.** (*･∀･)／ ＼(･∀･*)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 NO**

―!NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El estruendoso grito retumbo por toda la casa, sobresaltando a los presentes, pero principalmente a Rigby y a Eileen, quienes, alarmados, se distanciaron antes de que lograran besarse.

Mordecai también lo hizo al sentir como el potente alarido casi le dejaba sordo por segunda vez en su vida.

Pero sin duda alguna, la más sorprendida con su repentina reacción, fue la misma Margaret, quien al notar nuevamente todas las miradas sobre ella, se ruborizo violentamente resaltando con ello el color de sus plumas.

Balbuceo torpemente intentando dar explicación alguna a su inesperado grito.―Ehh … ah perdón por la interrupción ―Se disculpó sumamente nerviosa ―pero recordé lo que nos dijo Cupido. El beso tiene que ser de amor verdadero ¿Cierto? pero ¿Estas segura de… de que va a funcionar en este momento? ― Pregunto ansiosa a su amiga ― ¿Qué tal si aún no es tiempo? ―la atónita mirada de los presentes incrementaba su estado nervioso― Es solo que pienso que es muy pronto para intentarlo, quiero decir, Eileen ¿Están seguros que están preparados para ello? ¿De que ambos sienten "ese" sentimiento?

Eileen estaba a punto de debatirle cuando considero más en serio sus palabras. Era obvio que Rigby aún no estaba preparado, reconocía que él estaba pasando por una depresión. Era algo que ella misma conocía de primera mano. Tal vez Margaret tuviera razón y este no sería el mejor momento para intentarlo. Aun así replico pensativa ― Lo sé Margaret, pero tenemos que intentarlo. No hay mucho tiempo.

Margaret registro de inmediato su duda. Era obvio que Eileen no estaba del todo segura de que el beso funcionara y ver momentáneamente a Rigby –quien parecía que le hubiese pasado un camión encima ― le dio la certeza de que aquello seria todo un desastre.

Se alegró entonces de haber interrumpido la escena o de lo contrario a su amiga se le hubiese roto el corazón; si, el apresurado beso de ambos, no hubiese hecho efecto alguno contra la flecha.

Mordecai la miraba atentamente. Ser el completo foco de su atención la alagaba en la misma media que la ponía ansiosa. Fue consiente entonces de que debía asegurar las cosas también para ambos. Tendría que esforzarse para que, su iniciada relación, funcionara y con ello romper el hechizo. Coincidía con Eileen cuando le decía que Mordecai sería el chico más adecuado para ella.

Suspiro profundo ―Lo sé Eileen, solo que creo que deberíamos asegurarnos de que el beso va a funcionar. No sé, tal vez debemos seguir buscando en algún libro.

Eileen estaba a punto de objetarle nuevamente cuando entro Pops a la sala eufórico, seguido por Skips.

―Lo encontré, lo encontré― gritaba animado dando pequeños saltitos mientras agitaba en lo alto un viejo libro.

Margaret sonrió en dirección a Eileen como diciéndole "lo ves" Mientras que los demás rodearon sorprendidos a Pops.

El se sentó en medio de la sala y abrió el grueso volumen del que se desprendió una nubecilla de polvo. Al libro se le notaban los siglos que tenía encima. Las gruesas pastas de cuero estaban chamuscadas, al igual que algunas de sus páginas, en otras, la tinta estaba desvanecida, prueba evidente del contacto con el agua y del paso del tiempo.

― ¡Encontré el libro en el que dice como romper el embrujo!― dijo entusiasmado mientras buscaba en una de las hojas.

―¿En dónde encontraste eso? ¿Estás seguro de que esa cosa nos ayudara? ― Pregunto High Five Ghost quien veía el libro con desconfianza.

―Bueno eso espero. Este libro es una insólita reliquia, es un compendio muy completo de maldiciones y conjuros mágicos, excepcionalmente raro y particularmente difícil de encontrar; debido en gran medida a que, en alguna época, esta clase de libros eran exterminados por considerarlos malignos. Es obvio que este fue rescatado de alguna hoguera. Lo adquirí principalmente por su valor histórico, jamás imagine que sería necesario poner en práctica sus conocimientos ― declaró Pops concentrado y con la vista fija en el desgastado libro.

―En cuanto a si nos ayudara, ― continuo diciendo ― les ruego escuchen mis queridos amigos con atención: "_Osculum verum amor_" ― Pops comenzó a leer, con su marcado tono inglés, el párrafo. En él se detallaba todo acerca del misterioso beso. Desde su naturaleza, hasta su relación con la flecha dorada de Cupido. Mencionaba también algunos testimonios de los afortunados que habían sobrevivido exitosamente a la maldición; así como los lamentables casos de los que no lo lograron. Finalmente describía la fórmula para que un beso común y corriente entre dos personas se transformara en un "beso de amor verdadero". Pero justo donde se detallaban los pasos a seguir para llevar a cabo el paso final, la tinta estaba totalmente desvanecida, impidiendo con ello continuar con la lectura.

―¿Pero qué? ―Menciono Mordecai ― ¡Ahora como vamos a saber la forma de conseguirlo!

― No hay problema ― agrego Pops entusiasmado. ― Hay uno ejemplar en perfectas condiciones en la biblioteca de la cuidad. No será difícil encontrarlo mañana.

―¿La biblioteca abre los domingos? ― pregunto Rigby.

― ¡Oh Por supuesto! ― respondió Eileen con una sonrisa ― Alrededor del mediodía.― Su voz mostraba su entusiasmo. Esta nueva información le daba la certeza de que, pasara lo que pasara, romperían el hechizo. Agradeció que Margaret la hubiese interrumpido, pues se hubiese sentido devastada; si, al besar a Rigby, las cosas no hubiesen funcionado ― Margaret, muchas gracias, tenías razón ― le dijo a su amiga con la más esplendidas de sus sonrisas.

Margaret siempre se sonrojaba cuando le hacían un cumplido y esta no fue la excepción.

Durante el tiempo en el que Pops leía, Skips se mantuvo concentrado en cada palabra, formulando en su mente, una estrategia a seguir. Después de meditar durante algunos segundos más, se dirigió al grupo, de la misma forma en la que los Generales hablan con su tropa antes de iniciar la batalla.

―Esto es algo bueno. Nos da la solución al punto más complicado: Al del amor verdadero. Pero eso no significa que resuelva todo. Es obvio que requieren alguien con quien llevar a cabo el "beso". ― menciono Skips mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala― Sé, que no es necesario recordarles la seriedad en esta situación, así que espero que ya tengan en mente a alguien para esto. ―agrego, antes de dirigirse a cada uno del grupo, comenzando con Margaret ― ¿Has pensado en alguien?

Margaret se sonrojo mientras asentía con la cabeza. Mordecai se le adelantó al aclararle a Skips con orgullo que ahora eran novios.

―Muy bien muchachos, ¿Rigby?. ―pregunto el yeti, dirigiéndose ahora al mapache.

―Si Skips. Eileen y yo también somos novios ahora ― Respondió Rigby sin mucho ánimo. En esos momentos sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Estaba muy confundido y exhausto. En verdad, parecía que la maldita flecha le robaba la energía o fuerza de algún sitio. No deseaba lidiar con ese dilema en esos momentos, deseaba más que nada, irse a dormir a su trampolín y no despertar en más de una semana.

Antes de que Skips le preguntara a Muscle Man, High Five Ghost respondió por su amigo― Muscle Man ha prometido buscar a Starla mañana ¿Verdad amigo?― Aunque el tono del pequeño fantasma era claramente firme, Skips percibió la angustia en su rostro.

Muscle Man solo bajo la mira al suelo―Seeee… pero no estoy seguro de que las cosas vayan a funcionar.

Como un pequeño ciclón, el fantasma voló furioso hasta su amigo, pero en cuanto estuvo frente a él, aquella agresividad se convirtió en un desesperado ruego ― ¡Oh, vamos viejo! ¡Tienes que intentarlo¡ ¡Por favor!

Muscle Man no se veía convencido, pero extrañamente se notaba tranquilo ―Esta bien bro, lo que tú digas amigo. Hare el intento.

Five esbozo una tímida sonrisa. Que ilumino su rostro.

Skips continuo con su recuento ― En cuanto a Benson…

Pops, entonces, contesto molesto ―Lo quiera o no le vamos a brindar ayuda mañana ―dijo muy decidido, frunciendo el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos.

―Bien, eso es todo lo que quería escuchar ―añadió Skips quien pareció liberarse de un gran peso― Pase, lo que pase, continuaremos con las instrucciones del libro mañana ―dijo dando por concluido el tema.

Se formó un liguero barullo entonces en la sala. El ánimo regreso al ambiente. HFG dirigió a su amigo al abandonar la casa para ir a su remolque, ya que, el verdoso hombre comenzaba a dar evidentes muestras del agotamiento causado por la flecha.

Las chicas fueron invitadas a pasar la noche en la casa. Mordecai intentaba convencerlas al asegurarles que sería la mejor forma de continuar con el plan para el día siguiente. Eileen por supuesto estuvo más que de acuerdo y entre ambos lograron convencer rápidamente a Margaret de ello.

Mientras los chicos realizaban planes, Skips se preparaba para salir, cuando sintió la mano de Pops posarse suavemente sobre su hombro―Ehh Skips, amigo, le has preguntado a todos buen hombre, ¿Pero, y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? – pregunto preocupado Pops.

El hizo un gesto con las manos ―No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien si nos consigues ese libro mañana. Necesito que te enfoque en él, todos contamos con ello.

Pops sintió aquella responsabilidad como una misión que no debía fallar. Encontraría el libro y ayudaría a sus amigos sucediera lo que sucediera. Tenía la esperanza de que todos salieran bien librados de aquel dilema. ―Confía en mi― le dijo con toda seguridad.

―Lo hago ―Respondió Skips mientras dibujaba una débil sonrisa en su melancólico rostro antes salir al frio de la noche.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, a Pops se le formo un nudo en el estómago. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Intento luchar contra esa idea y se aseguró a si mismo que las cosas saldrían bien. Escucho a los chicos hacer planes para prepararse una taza de café y creyó conveniente que una de the caliente le ayudaría a calmar sus nervios.

―Tu siempre me sirve a mí, pero ahora, seré yo quien te sirva una deliciosa taza de café Margaret― Le dijo Mordecai a su reciente novia mientras la observaba con adoración.

―Bueno, es que en realidad, no suelo tomar café a esta hora ― respondió ella en tono de disculpa sentada en uno de los extremos del sofá.

―¿Cafe? Pfff, ¿Quien toma café a esta hora? Tienes razón, no es una buena opción. Yo tampoco tomo café tan tarde.― Aclaro Mordecai con una risilla boba.

"_¿Pero qué demonios?, Mordecai SIEMPRE toma café, no importa si es de día o de noche" _ pensó Rigby molesto

Eileen se dirigió a Rigby quien estaba sentado en el otro extremo del sofá ― A ti sí que sé cómo te gusta. Te preparare una taza de exquisito café cargado ― le aseguro con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras tomaba a Mordecai de la mano y lo arrastraba gentilmente fuera de la sala― ¡Vamos Morde! Te enseñare a preparar una espumosa taza de chocolate con malvaviscos, tal como le gusta a Margaret.

―¡Oh genial, yo también me uno a ustedes muchachos! Necesito urgentemente una taza de the― dijo Pops quien los acompaño a la cocina.

Margaret sentía con mayor intensidad los efectos de la flecha. Estaba exhausta, por lo que, de manera inicial, atribuyo a ello el origen de esa desagradable sensación de disgusto resultado de ver a Mordecai llevado de la mano por su amiga. Tardo en reconocer que en realidad esa sensación eran celos y se preguntó si eso era una muestra de que comenzaba a sentir algo por Mordecai.

Claro no fue a la única persona a la que la escena le causo disgusto. ―Fanfarrón solo quiere lucirse ― refunfuño Rigby malhumorado refiriéndose a Mordecai.

―Él por lo menos lo intenta. Tu podrías hacer lo mismo ¿sabes? ―Fue la seca respuesta de Margaret.

― ¿Sabes que Margaret? YO podría ser mucho mejor novio que Mordecai― Aseguro el mapache con tono burlón.

―Eso me gustaría verlo― respondió ella retándolo con la mirada.

―Hummm― refunfuño Rigby aceptando el reto.

―Hummm― respondió la cardenal imitando el gesto.

― Hummm― Mientras debatía con Rigby en una intensa lucha de miradas, la poca fuerza que mantenía a Margaret despierta se esfumo y poco a poco fue quedandose dormida en el sillón

― Hummm― Rigby no quería perder ese duelo, pero la maldita flecha lo tenía agotado. No supo en qué momento se quedó profundamente dormido.

Varios minutos después Eileen, Mordecai y Pops entraron muy animados a la sala con las humeantes bebidas. Se detuvieron en seco en cuanto descubrieron la escena. A cada lado del sofá, ambos simbolizaban las extremas formas de dormir. Margaret lucia tranquila, serena, como una ninfa sobre una flor y Rigby… bueno Rigby estaba a punto de caerse del sofá de cabeza.

Mordecai dejo la taza de chocolate sobre la mesita de centro y logro detener a Rigby del cuello evitando que callera.

―¡Oh míralos se ven tan tiernos! ― susurro Eileen, para evitar despertarlos.

Mordecai también se sentía enternecido por la escena. ―Por supuesto. Creo que llevare a Margaret arriba y Rigby y yo nos quedaremos en la sala.

―No creo que eso sea posible. ― respondió ella nuevamente en tono bajo.

―Si lo desean pueden quedarse en la otra habitación―ofreció Pops.

―Gracias, pero Margaret es un poco especial. No habrá forma de que la lleves arriba sin que se despierte y si eso sucede, se querrá marchar a su casa. Lo sé porque la conozco. Ha dormido muchas veces en el sillón de mi casa.― Comento la chica riendo.

Mordecai no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero entonces recordó que la recamara que compartía con el mapache parecía el resultado de una explosión nuclear ―o de alguna catástrofe similar― por lo que rápidamente abandono la idea.―Ok, está bien, entonces subiré a Rigby.

Para Mordecai subir a Rigby dormido a su habitación era algo rutinario. Generalmente era el primero en caer, tras jugar horas videojuegos o cuando veían una película y al más pequeño le parecía aburrida. Solo que en esta ocasión lo tomo en sus brazos con mayor cuidado; sentía, aunque sabía que no era posible, que si tocaba la flecha le produciría dolor al mapache.

En cuanto Mordecai subió a Rigby, Eileen acomodo con cuidado a su amiga en el sofá. De pronto recordó la hermosa sonata que habían escuchado unos minutos atrás― Sabes Pops, los chicos me habían mencionado que tocabas el piano, pero jamás me imagine que lo hicieras tan bien.

Pops rio apenado―¡Oh gracias querida! Pero si lo dices por la melodía de hace un rato, temo que le estas dando el crédito a la persona equivocada.

Ella lo miro interrogante―¿No fuiste tú?

Pops negó con la cabeza.

Por lógica Eileen supo la respuesta― ¿Entonces fue Skips?

No muy lejos de la casa Skips subió su pesada mochila a su vieja camioneta. La arrojo junto al casco, los arneses, mosquetones, estacas, cuerdas y el resto de su equipo de alpinismo. Considero seriamente no llevar el Sleeping Bag, después de todo, no dormiría en varios días.

Si bien, al igual que los demás, él también se sentía cansado, su cuerpo y mente funcionaban de forma diferente que las de sus amigos. No le sería difícil aguantar el sueño. Lo difícil seria mantenerse lo más alejado posible en las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Por supuesto, les llamaría antes de mediodía y estaría monitoreando su avance; regresaría si algo salía mal; pero esperaba que, antes de que llegara la tarde, sus amigos estuvieran a salvo de la situación.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro fuertemente. Irse no sería sencillo pero sin dudas era lo mejor. Ellos intentarían persuadirlo para romper el hechizo y para él, en su caso, el amor no era una opción.

De pronto los acordes de aquella triste melodía inundaron su mente nuevamente. Durante su estancia en la nube estuvo presente. Nunca antes había escuchado algo igual, tan hermoso y al vez tan melancólico. Y ahora esos acordes se le habían metido en el cerebro como si los hubieran grabado a fuego para que no los olvidara jamás.

Bufo frustrado, toda esa molesta situación de Cupido lo estaba volviendo loco. Dejo una nota pegada a la puerta y subió rápidamente a su camioneta. Encendió el motor y se puso en marcha. Tenía que marcharle, tenía que irse lo más pronto de ahí.

―! Vaya, sí que estas pesado ¡― Durante todo el trayecto Mordecai fue hablando con el inconsciente Mapache. Pateo la puerta para entrar a sus habitaciones. Se alegró de no subir a Margarte ahí. El lugar era un cochinero. Intento despejar con el pie toda la ropa sucia que estaba sobre el trampolín de Rigby pero era una tarea perdida. Sin duda se sentía de mejor humor desde que Margaret lo había aceptado como novio. Era, en ese momento, el ave más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Se sentía grande, poderoso, realizado. Sentía que caminaba sobre nubes y que, de ahora en adelante, el mundo era todo suyo, si a su lado tenia a Margaret.

De pronto, uno de los calcetines malolientes se le enredo en el pie, trastabillo un poco y para evitar una caer se sentó sobre su cama con todo y mapache.

Su amigo dormía profundamente en sus brazos. Decidió dejarlo descansar en su cama, después de todo, el prefería estar abajo al lado de su novia.

Mientras lo sostenía con una de sus alas, lo acomodo y lo arropo con la otra. El pequeño mapache formo una bolita con su cuerpo y se acurruco pegando la frente a su antebrazo. Si, Eileen tenía razón, se veía adorable así. Por algo le había pedido ser su novia. Sin duda era un gran tipo y un excelente amigo, después de todo, le salvo de la flecha. Se había sacrificado por él, sin dudarlo siquiera. Estaría toda la vida agradecido por ese noble gesto y por ese gran corazón que tenía. ―Gracias Rigby― le susurro suavemente mientras quitaba un mechón de castaño pelo sobre su rostro. Al hacerlo dejo al descubierto sus enormes ojos, aquellos con los que muchas ocasiones se conectaba a niveles casi místicos, esos almendrados ojos que, aun cerrados, resplandecían con brillo travieso.

Como si Rigby hubiese alcanzado a escuchar sus palabras, sonrió dulcemente; tal como lo había hecho en la nube, sus mejillas se iluminaron con un tenuemente rubor, formando pequeños hoyuelos a cada lado de los delgados labios, los cuales, se entreabrieron ligeramente dándole claramente la bienvenida.

Aletargado por un misterioso embrujo Mordecai cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el impulso y descendiendo su boca, lentamente sobre los tentadores labios del mapache y sintió como el dulce aliento de Rigby le acariciaba el rostro.

De pronto abrió los ojos de golpe despertando sorpresivamente a la realidad. Fue consiente entonces de la locura que estuvo a punto de hacer. Había estado a centímetros de besarlo y se asustó enormemente por ello.

Salto hacia atrás bruscamente alejándose de la cama.

―¡NO NO NO NO! ―Se repetía una y otra vez en estado de shock mientras a tientas tomo el pomo de la puerta y salió corriendo de ahí.

* * *

Huuuu juju a que no se esperaban esa verdad y aún tienen todo un día por delante jejeje Cupido y yo les tenemos aún más sorpresas muajajajaja Bueno les mando muchos besos y hasta la próxima （≧∇≦）


	8. Beso Frio

Hola a todos me alegra tanto saludarlos. De antemano una disculpa por la demora, odio haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, en verdad me apena la situación pero bueno que os parece si en lugar de aburrirlos con excusas tontas les dejo mejor el siguiente cap esperando que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo jejeje (=^‥^=)

Bueno ahora debo agradecer a todos por leer y por tenerme paciencia especialmente a** NekoNekoMimi, Colored Sky, Prowlgirl, hotekeu-chan, Loreny15, termi, Aurora343, Monstruo come galletas, Monocromo, Nightcathybrid, Leeroitt, M, minycrow, Hs Ts, , himinami, Marjorine, Dpaulix, Guest, Nanami Fujoshi, .3, Ritsuki-Nyan , Usagi Mitzui, Angely-Cristal y a hirano23** porque sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y me animan a seguir escribiendo. ~(=^‥^)ノ~(=^‥^)/

* * *

**Capítulo 8 Beso Frio**

―Mmmmhhh―

Cada mañana desde que habían llegado a la mansión Rigby despertaba sin ánimos y de mal humor. Obligado cada día a cumplir con una jornada de trabajo se veía forzado a abrir los ojos y levantarse con una abrumadora fatiga que no le abandonaba hasta después de la segunda taza de café.

No esta mañana.

Había dormido profundamente y muy bien, rodeado por la sensación cálida de las suaves mantas de la cama de Mordecai.

Sus brazos apretaron con fuerza la almohada hundiendo en ella la nariz, saturándose de una dulce fragancia que le hiso sonreír inconscientemente. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en el que despertar era algo agradable.

―Mmmmddkkyyy―mascullo semiconsciente mientras abría los ojos lentamente, abatiendo etapas, un grado de conciencia cada vez. Aquel aroma tan familiar lo había despertado sutilmente ¿Acaso era una extraña mezcla de café y pasto recién cortado, combinado con otro olor que, de primera mano, no supo identificar?

Se incorporó lentamente y tardo en reconocer que estaba en la cama de Mordecai. Bostezo un poco y se preguntó cómo habría llegado ahí ¿Y dónde estaba su plumífero amigo?

Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior llegaron a su mente como un corcho que emerge lentamente de obscuras aguas. Bajo la vista a su pecho y observo la resplandeciente flecha confirmando con ello que lo acontecido con Cupido no había sido solo un mal sueño.

Bufo resignado. Extrañamente no estaba molesto o angustiado, se sentía de buen ánimo. Había dormido bien y se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a lo que el destino le deparaba. Se preguntó nuevamente como habría llegado ahí. Seguramente se habría quedado dormido en el sofá y Mordecai lo había subido. Sin ser realmente consiente, abrazo nuevamente la almohada. Aquel dulce aroma, deliciosa mezcla de café y césped recién cortado inundo su nariz una vez más. Le evoco los días en los que él y Mordecai tomaban el desayuno al aire libre. Pero había otra dulce fragancia en aquella mezcla.

Suspiro nuevamente y entonces pudo identificarla. Olía a pastel de chocolate.

Eso lo hizo sonreír y bajo feliz de la cama para dirigirse en busca de los demás.

Sin duda alguna esta no era la primera vez ―ni la última― en la que Mordecai no dormía en toda la noche. En más ocasiones de las que podía recordar la fiesta se extendía hasta que los primeros rayos de sol despuntaban al alba. Entonces solo hacía falta una ducha y una taza de café para comenzar el día nuevamente sin mayor problema.

No esta vez.

Había esclarecido un par de horas atrás y ahora el cielo que se veía desde la ventana de la cocina era de un deslumbrante blanco perlado; y aun así, a pesar de haber sido testigo de la espectacular belleza del comienzo del nuevo día, Mordecai estaba convencido de que este era el peor amanecer en sus veintitantos años de vida.

"Este debería de ser un día glorioso" se dijo con amargura. El primero como novio de Margaret, y en lugar de ello se pasó el resto de la madrugada atormentándose por lo que había sucedido en su cuarto con Rigby.

Bueno, por lo menos no había sido el único que parecía que no hubiese pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Veinte minutos atrás Pops salió de la casa en busca de Benson. Tenía la esperanza de que el gerente se encontrara de mejor humor y que la noticia de que habían (casi) encontrado la forma de resolver el problema fuera argumento suficiente para convencerlo de reunirse con el resto del grupo en la biblioteca. Cuando salió lucia realmente preocupado y bastante agotado.

Gruño entre dientes y observo su reflejo devolverle una atroz mirada en la taza de café que mantenía en sus manos. Si en verdad lucia como la imagen que se reflejaba en la obscura bebida podría decirse que había envejecido como diez años en una noche.

Se reconforto un poco, por lo menos no había cometió una verdadera estupidez. Claro, estuvo a punto, y eso era precisamente lo que lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Pero qué demonios le había sucedido? ¿En qué rayos estaba pensado? ¡Y con Rigby!

Comenzó a recordar lo sucedido intentando por milésima vez encontrarle un punto lógico a aquel absurdo. La obscuridad, la cercanía, estar en un ambiente seguro y familiar, probablemente el hecho de sentirse eufórico por haber conquistado a Margaret, tal vez todo ello le hiso imaginar, o de ver a Rigby como la había hecho; con aquella irrisible aura de candidez e inocencia colgada de su rostro dormido y con esa enigmática pero dulce sonrisa que se asomó por sus delicados labios haciendo irrisible su tentadora boca que…―¡Maldición!― gruño molesto mientras se reprochaba mentalmente ¡Lo estaba haciendo otra vez!

―Y ahora de que refunfuñas― Le pregunto Rigby que entraba en la cocina.

Por un segundo Mordecai se quedó atónito al verlo entrar. Se veía radiante. Era lógico, después de todo el mapache había podido dormir unas cuantas horas. En cambio él había pasado la peor noche en toda su vida y seguramente lucia como un anciano ¡Y todo por su culpa! ¡Eso era tan injusto! pensó molesto. Enseguida toda aquella frustración broto de su ser como la suciedad surge de una cañería tapada.

―Pues nada que he pasado muy mala noche preocupado en resolver este lio― Respondió molesto Mordecai.

―No se supone que eso ya estaba resuelto.

―Pues sigues con esa flecha en el pecho.

Rigby bajo la mirada al pecho, por momentos era fácil olvidarse de esa cosa ―Si, ¿Pero no se supone que iremos a la biblioteca y sabremos qué hacer para romper el hechizo?― pregunto.

―Sabes, tú lo haces parecer muy fácil― le interrumpió el arrendajo.

―No veo cual es la dificultad. Ya tenemos a las chicas, malo si estuvieras como ayer que no tenías ni la más remota esperanza de andar con Margaret― Respondió despreocupado el mapache.

Mordecai apretó los puños fuertemente. Aquello era tan típico de Rigby. Todo se la hacía tan sencillo, no era capaz de ver las dificultades que aquejaban a los demás. Eran tan, pero tan jodidamente egoísta.

―¡Oh¡ Si, lo dices tú, porque para ti todo ha sido más sencillo. ! No tienes nada de qué preocuparte! Eileen siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, ¡Pero para mí las cosas no son tan fáciles sabes! ¡Yo amo de verdad a Margaret y tendré que esforzarme con ella para que lo nuestro funciones y con ello salvarla de la amenaza de Cupido!― Gruño Mordecai claramente enojado.

El rostro de Rigby reflejo por una fracción de segundo lo mucho que aquellas palabras le habían herido. ¿De qué demonios hablaba Mordecai? ¿En verdad creía que no estaba preocupado? ¿Acaso pensaba que no se sentía mal por iniciar una relación romántica con Eillen con el único propósito de sacarse la maldita flecha? Pero eso era parte de Mordecai ¡Todo giraba en torno a él y a sus problemas con Margaret! Definitivamente a veces se comportaba como todo un egoísta.

―¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy hermano? ―Le inquirió Rigby molesto.

―¡Nada! No me pasa nada. Solo digo que YO si me tendré que esforzarme para ser el hombre adecuado para Margaret, en cambio tú, ¡vaya que novedad! No tienes que molestarte ni un poco para ganarte a Eileen.

Rigby entonces recordó el duelo que había sostenido con Margaret la noche anterior. Perdió, se durmió primero y seguramente ella le había contado a Mordecai su inquietud de que el fuera un buen partido para Eileen. Bien, si eso es lo que pensaba Mordecai, le demostraría que él sería mucho mejor novio para Eileen de lo que él sería para Margaret.

―¡Oh ya veo! ― Gruño Rigby mientras se acercaba mas al ave apuntándole con el dedo e iniciando una de sus acostumbradas rabietas ―¡Tú crees que puedes ser mejor que YO!

Mordecai se inclinó hacia delante en actitud retadora ―¡Puedes apostarlo!

―¡Bien, te demostrare que puedo ser mucho mejor novio que tu Mordecai!

La suerte se había echado. De ahora en adelante se enfrentarían por demostrar quién era el mejor "novio". La atmosfera en la cocina se tornó sofocante y estaban tan cerca que eran capaces de ver su propio reflejo en las pupilas encendidas del otro.

―¡Ja! Eso quisieras mapache ¡YO soy mucho mejor que TU! ― remato Mordecai apretando los puños tan fuerte que se le pusieron blancos.

―!CALLATE! ― Grito Rigby fuera de sí, apunto de lanzarse sobre su amigo con la intención de hacerlo tragar sus palabras.

Un segundo antes de que se lanzaran el uno sobre el otro a golpes, la puerta que daba al exterior se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo así la acalorada discusión. Hi Five Ghost entro flotando y ambos tuvieron que dar un paso atrás. El pequeño fantasma apenas si notó la hostil escena, se limitó a saludar con desgano.

― ¿Que hay chicos, cómo pasaron la noche? ― pregunto mientras abría el refrigerador rebuscando en su interior.

―De maravilla ― respondió Rigby en tono irónico sin apartar la hostil mirada de Mordecai.

El ave hizo el gesto de beber nuevamente su café, aunque seguía fulminando a Rigby con la mirada, la intensidad en los ojos del mapache lo desconcentro un poco. Cohibido, intentando romper aquel inquietante contacto visual, observo al fantasma y solo así pudo notar que faltaba alguien con él. ―¿Y Muscle Man? ― preguntó.

Hi Five Ghost se congelo por un segundo―Esta con Starla. Hace como una hora lo acompañe hasta el departamento de ella. ―algo en su voz calmada, denotaba inquietud y nerviosismo ― Espero…estoy seguro que podrán arreglar sus diferencias.

―¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿No se suponía que eran el uno para el otro?―pregunto Mordecai.

Hi Five Ghost pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por un instante, mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con una lata de soda. Lo que había pasado con esos dos era algo que había visto ya antes con muchos otros amores humanos, en diversas épocas y lugares. Amores que nacían y se extinguían en un parpadeo como las estrellas fugaces en el manto estelar.

En ese instante el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió nuevamente. Los tres giraron la cabeza para sorprenderse ante la desgarbada presencia de Muscle Man.

Aunque sin duda alguna fue Hi Five Ghost quien se sorprendió mucho más que los demás ¿Porqué estaba de regreso tan pronto? ¿ Y Starla?.

―Hola hermanos que hay ― Saludo el verdoso hombre mientras tomaba la lata de soda que tenía Hi Five Ghost en las manos y se sentó pesadamente en la silla que estaba entre Mordecai y Rigby.

Una lacerante angustia aguijoneó la garganta de HFG. Si él se encontraba ahí significaba solo una cosa. Muscle Man, aquel ser humano tan diferente a todos los que había conocido, tan transparente en sus pensamientos, en su forma de ser y actuar; aquella alma libre que no cuadraba con las mundanas y absurdas normas de civilidad de los mortales comunes y que desafiaba todo lo establecido al crear sus propias normas. Aquel ser tan inquietante, el único al que podía llamar realmente amigo; estaba ante un verdadero peligro. Y no uno tan efímero como la muerte. Un peligro aún mayor. El de perder su corazón y su alma para toda la eternidad.

Justo cuando el fantasma buscaba la manera de formular su inquietud Rigby se le adelanto.

―Hey Muscle Man ¿Arreglaste las cosas con Starla?

Mitch bebió un largo sorbo de refresco aplazando lo más que pudo la difícil respuesta ―Si… bueno, tal vez no como era lo planeado. La cosa es que Starla y yo solo podemos ser amigos.

"_¿pero porque no? ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Qué no te das cuenta del peligro en el que estas?"_ penso HFG._  
_

Aquella mueca de angustia que se reflejó en el rostro Hi Five Ghost le dio la certeza a Muscle Man que a su mejor amigo no le haría ni pizca de gracia su decisión, pero ya no había marcha atrás, pasara lo que pasara, el ya había escogido un camino a seguir.

―¿Pero porqué no viejo? Si ella es la chica perfecta para ti hermano. ―Le inquirió Mordecai.

Y en eso tenían razón. No existía en el mundo nadie más similar a Muscle Man como Starla. Eran iguales, como dos gotas de agua y esa, precisamente, era la razón por la que habían roto.

Cuando se conocieron ambos se sorprendieron y maravillaron de encontrar a alguien con los mismos gustos, la misma forma de ser, de hablar, de actuar, de pensar. Era algo increíble.

Aunque claro, al principio de su relación, la mayor dificultad que tuvieron fue que Muscle Man no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos, pero en cuanto superaron ese bache y él aprendió la manera de abrirse ante ella todo fue más sencillo. Era como mirarse en un espejo. Tuvieron la certeza entonces de que eran iguales en todos los aspectos.

Esa misma similitud le permitió avanzar rápidamente por todas las etapas de su relación.

En la primera etapa, aquélla en la que la pasión, el deseo y la ansiedad incendiaba sus cuerpos fusionándolos con un fuego intenso que brotaba directamente de sus entrañas y que parecía que los consumiría totalmente hasta los huesos, ambos estaban convencidos de que eran almas gemelas destinadas a permanecer unidas más allá de la muerte misma.

Mas sin embargo aquella pasión explosiva que parecía calcinarlos en vida, lentamente se apagó. Como la violenta y repentina erupción de un volcán que después de algún tiempo mitiga su furia, de esa misma manera, la pasión entre los dos se calmó para dar paso a una etapa de compañerismo y camarería.

Ayudo el hecho de que a esas alturas ambos habían construido una rutina alrededor de sus vidas. No era desconocido por nadie que Muscle Man pasaba todas las tardes con ella. Largas horas de compañía y convivencia juntos en las que nuevamente tuvieron la certeza de estar ante un alma totalmente igual a la suya. Convencidos de que la compañía y el afecto mutuo bastarían para continuar juntos sin que la pasión explosiva los consumiera en todo momento.

Por ello el resto del mundo, incluyendo sus familias, pensaban que permanecerían unidos siempre. Ellos mismos creían estar convencidos de ello y tratando de dar un paso más hacia delante, decidieron adoptar a su primera mascota (casi casi "hijo") una hermosa iguana a la que bautizaron como Selma.

Pero aquella nueva etapa de responsabilidad como padres de un exigente y vivas reptíl más que darle un nuevo empuje a su relación solo consiguió hundirlos más en una agobiante y sofocante rutina.

Siempre las mismas cosas, la misma charla. No es que se llevaran mal, si no que no existía novedades entre ellos.

Como el hundimiento del Titanic, aquella rutina y estancamiento derivo en un rápido y sistemático hundimiento. Obviamente ambos se negaban a ver tal realidad y preferían conformarse con la costumbre de estar el uno con el otro. ¿Cómo era posible que su amor terminase así, si se llevaban tan bien y eran tan parecidos? Si eran como dos gotas de agua.

Fue solo cuando los padres de ella, creyendo como casi todo mundo que su relación era perfecta, que les recordaron que dentro de la familia de Starla era una vieja tradición fijar la fecha de su boda justo el mismo día en la que ellos celebraban su aniversario y que por lo tanto deberían de anunciar pronto su compromiso para comenzar los preparativos de su boda.

Aquello definitivamente fue lo que derramo el vaso de las dos gotas de agua.

En retrospectiva fue muy curioso que ambos salieran huyendo de manera tan sincronizada de la casa de sus padres de ella. En cuanto estuvieron solos, decidieron darse un respiro. A Muscle Man no le extraño del todo que llegaran a la misma conclusión justo al mismo tiempo. Después de todo eran muy inquietante y desesperantemente parecidos.

Obviamente los dos sufrieron y lloraron brevemente por la ruptura. Pero en el fondo estaban convencidos de que era lo mejor.

―No lo puedo negar Mordecai, Stala y yo "somos como dos gotas de agua".

―¿Entonces que paso?

Muscle Man tomo un largo respiro ―Ella ya está con alguien más viejo.

―¿QUÉ? ― Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Muscle Man cerró los ojos mientras se masajeaba la sien. Esto sería algo difícil de explicar. Recordó lo que había sucedido unos minutos atrás.

Hi Five Ghost lo había despertado temprano. El generalmente no necesitaba que lo despertaran. Conocía muy bien sus responsabilidades. Pero en esta ocasión fue diferente, Mientras dormía la sensación de estar nuevamente en la nube regreso a su memoria con fuerza. Sin duda aquella sensación de paz y armonía había sido la experiencia más sublime en toda su existencia. Había sido como tocar el cielo.

Después de la fuerte insistencia de su fantasmal amigo se dirigieron al departamento de Starla y lo dejo para que hablaran a solas.

En cuanto Starla abrió la puerta se mostró sorprendida y sumamente nerviosa. Del interior se desprendió una fragancia a incienso y sándalo que ella acostumbraba usar para crear una atmosfera romántica. No se movió de la puerta, sin salir completamente pero sin tampoco invitarlo a entrar. Ella jamás lo había dejado afuera. Era muy obvio; Starla tenía compañía.

Ella entonces se sinceró con él. Le explico que había conocido a un chico encantador y muy apuesto. Le confesó que había sido algo hermoso y totalmente inesperado, algo asi como "amor a primera vista" y mientras lo decía en forma soñadora, se le ilumino el rostro y los ojos le brillaron de alegría.

Por un breve segundo Starla busco en sus ojos algún signo de ira, de odio, o algo que demostrara que él aun sentía algo por ella. Pero lo más doloroso de todo el asunto fue que él estaba consciente de que no era así.

Ambos suspiraron pesadamente al mismo tiempo. Fue como alzar una plegaria ante el féretro de un familiar mutuo. Comprendieron en ese instante que su amor había muerto.

Mitch entonces se alegró por ella. Le dijo que lo entendía; que deseaba con todo el corazón que fuera felíz con su nuevo amor y se abrazaron con cariño como dos buenos hermanos.

Entonces el nuevo novio de Starla salió del departamento. Era un tipo grande y rubio llamado Mike que, ante la escena, se encendió en celos como un toro embravecido. Starla con la misma maestría y valentía que poseen los domadores de leones aplaco a su fiera con fuertes y potentes rugidos y ambos se ensalzaron en una violenta discusión que rápidamente, y ante la atónita mirada de Muscle Man, acallaron en una desenfrenada y apasionada lucha boca a boca, lengua a lengua y cuerpo a cuerpo; la cual, por el inquietante sonido que hacían, prosiguieron después de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Muscle Man.

Mitch después de salir de su inicial estado de estupefacción, ante tal arrebatadora escena, rio divertido. Se dio cuenta que ese nivel de pasión desenfrenada era lo que anhelaba Starla, algo que el simplemente ya no podía darle. Así que se alegró nuevamente por ella y por el hecho de que lo pudo encontrar con alguien más.

Fue consiente también de su cambio tan radical de ver las cosas. En otro momento se hubiese enfurecido por lo que vio con Starla, aun a sabiendas de que ya no salían juntos. Sin duda alguna el viejo Muscle Man habría estallado en furia y habría montado una escena a nivel de campeonato.

Pero ahora no se sentía así. De alguna forma ese odio incontrolable, aquella furia que difícilmente mantenía a raya cada día, ahora le parecía un sentimiento burdo y primitivo, lo veía como una desagradable sensación que le alejaba de su verdadero propósito: La felicidad.

―Miren chicos la situación es esa. Starla tiene un nuevo novio, un tal Mike y por lo que vi, están realmente muy enamorados. Así que no me interpondré entre ellos y dejare que sean felices.

La cara de los tres era de incredulidad pero la de Hi Five Ghost parecía haber adquirido un nuevo grado de trasparencia.―¿Pe-Pero entonces la flecha? ―pregunto el fantasma a su amigo ―¿Qué haremos entonces para sacártela?

"_Oh rayos esto va a ser lo más difícil"_ pensó Muscle Man.―Nada, no haré nada.

Hi Five Ghost pareció no comprender el significado de aquellas palabras, o parecía no querer entenderlo. ― Pero todavía hay tiempo, si dices que quedaron como amigos tal vez…

―Five.

―…hablando con ella, explicándole la situación…― dijo el fantasma. La angustia escapándosele con cada palabra.

―No amigo.

―…tal vez si se lo pedimos como un favor… como un último favor, ella…

―por favor amigo, no… ―le interrumpió con pesar Muscle Man.

―…acceda a darte un último beso, pa- para salvarte…―Hi Five Ghost desesperado se acercó a Muscle Man. Si en ese momento hubiese tenido piernas, se habría arrodillado ante sus pies.

―No. Hermano, por favor… no me hagas esto más difícil―

―Un beso en frio, sin compromiso ya de nada― Con las lágrimas a punto de escaparse de sus enormes ojos HFG había tomado con sus pequeños puños la camiseta de Muscle Man.

―¡NO!― Muscle Man tomo entre sus manos el acongojado rostro de su amigo. Necesitaba, por muy doloroso que fuera, hacer contacto con el directamente a los ojos, de un modo o de otro deseaba transmitirle consuelo al momento de explicarle su decisión final.

Su contacto fue como una sacudida eléctrica para el pequeño fantasma. Quedo estático y en silencio, solo el agitado sonido de lo que parecía su respiración resonaba en la pequeña cocina.

A Muscle Man se le formo un incontenible nudo en la garganta. Sabía que su pequeño amigo no se lo tomaría a bien, pero jamás llego a imaginar cuanto realmente le afectaría su decisión. Cuando hablo su voz se escuchó ronca debido al cumulo de emociones que se sacudían su interior.

―No amigo, escúchame, no existe persona en este mundo más adecuada para mí como lo fue Starla, y ni siquiera el amor que alguna vez le tuve se pudo comparar a la intensa felicidad que experimente estando en la nube. Esto solo me lleva a una única conclusión.

―pero...

―mi vida solo tiene un único propósito y ese es encontrar aquel estado de paz suprema que experimente estando en la nube. Y si eso significa tener esta flecha por el resto de mis días: que así sea.―dijo con decisión mientras que con compasión retenía el rostro del fantasma.

―pero eso te dejara sin corazón.

―Tal vez ese sea mi destino.

―¡Te quedaras sin alma! ¡Dejara de vivir en poco tiempo! Y entonces…

―habré vivido siendo feliz.

―¡NOOOO!― . ya sin que pudiese contenerlas por más tiempo, las pequeñas lágrimas de aire rodaron por sus rostro. ―¡¿Que no te das cuenta?! ¡No soportaría perderte! ¿ ¡Qué sería de mí y de mi eterna y solitaria existencia!? ¿ ¡Qué demonios haría yo si no estás a mi lado ¡? ¡Si tú eres la única persona en este patético mundo por la que vale la pena existir! ― Grito furioso ― ¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que eres mi razón de ser Muscle Man?! ¡¿Qué no te has dado cuenta cuanto TE AMO?!

Anonadado por aquellas palabras Muscle Man se paralizo por completo, el oxígeno en sus pulmones se vacío por completo mientras que Hi Five Ghost con los ojos inundados en llanto y los pequeños puños crispados se sujetó con fuerza a su vieja camisa impulsándose decidida y violentamente hacia adelante.

El mundo se detuvo por completo para Mitch cuando una onda gélida y fresca atravesó su atónito rostro en el instante en el que el fantasma se aproximó a sus labios.

Fue como si un rayo de luz le hubiese atravesado por completo. Esa fresca y dulce sensación duro solo una fracción de segundo, el tiempo exacto en el que el etéreo cuerpo de Hi Five Ghost traspasara el suyo de lado a lado.

Tal como había pasado con la flecha su condición de fantasma le imposibilitó besarlo realmente lo único que consiguió fue atravesarlo y caer estrepitosamente del otro lado.

No fue lo único en caer aparatosamente al suelo, la mandíbula de Mordecai y Rigby cayeron de igual forma.

El silencio fue sepulcral. En esos momentos podría haberse escuchado el vuelo de un mosca, parecía que todos en aquella vieja cocina habían olvidado como respirar.

Repentinamente sorprendido por lo que se había atrevido, HFG adquirió dolorosamente conciencia de las palabras que dijo, pero sobre todo, se percató de su patético y fallido intentado por besarlo. Guiado por un arrebato de locura le había declarado su mayor secreto, aquel secreto que aguardaba en su alma y que se había jurado a si mismo jamás revelarle. Pero sobretodo se había olvidado de un principio básico: él era un fantasma; y según dictaba una vieja ley, era imposible caulquier contacto entre humanos y fantasmas si se trataba de amor.

Esto había sido un error, un estúpido error y deseando que se lo tragara la tierra para que nadie viese lo estúpido y patético que se sentía, pero sobretodo porque no se atrevería a volver a mirar a Muscle Man a los ojos y antes de que este pudiese reaccionar de algún modo, Hi Five Ghost salió volando velozmente de la casa como un huracan a mediados de julio.

* * *

Bueno como ya vieron esta es la primera pareja oficialmente slash del fic y es curioso que sean Hi Five Ghost y Muscle Man ya que este último ha dejado bien claro en la cuarta temporada su orientación hetereo. Ok si, desde la primera lo dejo claro, pero cuando ideé el fic (casi a principios de la 3era) Starla solo había aparecido en una ocasión, sip en aquel capitulo en el que ella se obsesiono con Mordecai y ciertamente me pregunte ¿Quién de ellos dos; Starla o Hi Five Ghost, le sería verdaderamente leal a Muscle Man? Y bueno la respuesta fue más que obvia.

Aquí me gustaría comentar algo más al respecto. Como ya todos saben en la cuarta temporada nuestro genial Troll master J. Quintel a integrado un nuevo empleado: Thomas, y a ideado excelentes y loquísimos episodios, cada uno de ellos más surrealista que el anterior, algunos de ellos épicos XD por lo que la serie evoluciona y se modifica con cada uno de ellos.

Debido a ello y para tener algo de congruencia con el cannon de la serie, me basaré solo hasta el final de la tercera temporada ya que sería casi imposible tomar en cuenta cada nueva información que aparece con los estrenos y tratar de predecir lo que pasara en el futuro de la serie suena aún más descabellado jejejejejeje

Bueno no me queda más que despedirme y enviarles muchos besos. Nos vemos hasta la próxima ƪ(^з^)ʃ


End file.
